


Where You Gonna Run To

by Tedecanyella



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Canon-Typical Violence, Depressed Steve, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel, saving Bucky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: –Peg. Peggy –dice el hombre, voz queda y urgente, y ella siente un escalofrío bajarle por la columna.Peggy respira con fuerza, cada una de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones resonando en el hueco húmedo y frío del pie de las escaleras de su edificio, pero juraría que el hombre está conteniendo la respiración, silencioso, observándola sin moverse. Es difícil distinguir los ojos que se esconden tras el pelo largo y una barba sorprendentemente frondosa, en esa oscuridad atenuada solo por las luces amarillas de la calle, pero no le hace falta.Peggy los conoce.





	Where You Gonna Run To

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... aquí está el fic que todo el mundo está escribiendo! (O como mínimo esa es mi impresión...).
> 
> La verdad es que esto se lleva cociendo desde que vi Endgame, y por supuesto nace de mi profunda insatisfacción por cómo se trató al personaje de Steve. No sé si considerar este fic exactamente un fix-it, en el sentido de que, por suerte, no es mi trabajo escribirle un final al MCU. En todo caso, esto sería un fix-it del personaje de Steve, o un intento personal de encontrar alguna explicación a cómo le hicieron actuar.
> 
> Tengo claro que en Endgame se tomaron muchas decisiones que obedecían a razones que no tenían nada que ver con la coherencia interna de la narrativa, o de la evolución de los personajes. Y, lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora, es imaginar que Endgame no existe. Pero, de todas formas, tragarme tres horas de un Steve que habían devuelto a la casilla uno (doce años, DOCE años de su vida borrados de un plumazo, porque lo único importante para los guionistas era su amor perdido por Peggy Carter porque era lo conveniente para su argumento) fue doloroso. 
> 
> Mirad, Steve MERECÍA tener una vida propia. No me importa que terminara con Peggy en lugar de con Bucky (o con Natasha!), porque Marvel no me debe contentarme con mis parejas preferidas, no me debe nada. Pero me importa, y mucho, que escribieran MAL a Steve, porque lo que hicieron con él es torpe, y autocomplaciente, y paternalista por su parte (mirad, una historia de amor súper romántica! Y teníamos que tragárnoslo sin más, si más explicación que lo que Steve sentía por una mujer a la que HA ENTERRADO era mucho más fuerte que su conexión con las personas con las que estuvo compartiendo su vida durante, repito, DOCE AÑOS).
> 
> Bien, como podeis intuir por toda esa diatriba, necesitaba sacármelo de dentro. Aquí van 18.000 palabras de mi sacándomelo de dentro. Este Steve difiere bastante de cómo lo escribo normalmente, pero creo que tenía que darle un enfoque distinto si quería hacerlo funcionar.
> 
> Espero que sea mínimamente disfrutable y, ya sabéis, si queréis desahogaros por todas las injusticias de Endgame conmigo, aquí estoy!! (Quizás sería el momento de decir que, si por aquí hay alguien a quien la peli le gustó, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros y sois igual de bienvenidas/bienvenidos por aquí!).
> 
> La canción que se menciona en el fic es la versión de Nina Simone de "Wild is The Wind", y el título viene de "Sinnerman".

–¡Inglesa! ¡Has venido!

Por un momento, Peggy se siente ridícula y culpable, de pie en medio de la cafetería, con el pelo y el abrigo hechos un desastre por la lluvia y con un ramo de rosas sujeto contra el pecho, pero se repone enseguida. Cuadra los hombros, yergue la espalda, y le dedica su mejor sonrisa a Angie, que ya ha ido hacia ella y la está abrazando, aplastando las flores entre las dos.

–Siento tanto habérmelo perdido, Ange…

Pero ella le ha tomado la mano, que Peggy sabe que tiene fría porque después de la costa oeste no estaba preparada para esa primavera que no es más que una continuación del invierno en Nueva York, ese marzo de 1949. Angie la arrastra hasta el fondo, a uno de los bancos de vinilo rojo.

–Bueno, estás aquí ahora. ¡Y el debut ha sido fantástico! Hemos llenado el teatro, y no me importa lo que vayan a decir las críticas de mañana, tendrías que haber oído al público aplaudir.

Sus ojos azules brillan y no deja de mostrarle su hilera de dientes perfectos, y Peggy la ha echado de menos con locura y no se ha dado cuenta hasta ese instante.

–Voy a venir a verte la semana que viene, sin falta –promete Peggy, y Angie le guiña un ojo.

–Ya lo creo, que vas a venir. ¡Te he reservado dos entradas!

–¿Dos? –pregunta Peggy, con una risa que espera que no sea amarga, un suspiro. Solía disfrutar saliendo por ahí. Cuando aún se acordaba de cómo era sentirse joven.

La sonrisa de Angie pierde algunos vatios, y sus dedos vuelven a moverse por encima de la mesa, como si fuera a tomarle la mano otra vez. Peggy desea que lo hiciera, por un momento de debilidad, antes de acordarse de que hace mucho que no desea esas cosas.

–Invita a alguien –le dice Angie, y su amabilidad ya no debería doler, porque nunca fue más que algo de diversión, de compañía, y ahora Peggy se encuentra sola y con ganas de pedirle que la acompañe a su piso vacío esa noche. Que duerma entre sus sábanas, que le deje celebrar su éxito en Broadway ya que Peggy no ha ni podido estar allí.

Está a punto de proponérselo. La camarera la salva de su propia impulsividad, de su agotamiento y de la frustración que ha arrastrado consigo desde Los Angeles, y Peggy pide un té. Con leche y azúcar, por favor, porque en América uno tiene que explicar ese tipo de cosas.

–Cuéntamelo todo –le dice a Angie cuando la camarera se va, el arrebato ya bajo control.

Angie habla y gesticula y Peggy escucha, porque de vez en cuando, también ella necesita acordarse de lo que están intentando salvar.

***

La lluvia ha amainado cuando Peggy llega a su apartamento, pero la humedad le ha calado los huesos, y después de horas de vuelo, solo puede pensar en un baño de agua caliente. Agua caliente hasta los bordes, y unas gotas de esencia de rosas, porque ahora que la guerra ha terminado, una tendría que poder permitirse algunos caprichos.

Mañana por la mañana, la vida sigue, y habrá reuniones y discusiones, pero por unas horas, Peggy quiere olvidarse de eso.  _ De todo _ .

Como prueba de su distracción, de hasta qué punto el agotamiento la ha afectado, no repara en el hombre que la ha estado siguiendo desde hace como mínimo dos calles hasta que ya está dentro de su propio portal. Toma consciencia de las pistas que su cerebro ha ido recogiendo, una parte de ella en modo de alerta permanente, y se maldice por la ventaja que le ha dado a su asaltante, pero no vacila.

Se da la vuelta con rapidez, y espera el crujido satisfactorio de cuando su derecha impacte contra el hueso de una mandíbula, pero en lugar de eso, el golpe queda amortiguado contra una mano que, con toda sinceridad, no sabe ni de dónde ha salido. Va a por la entrepierna, una rodilla rápida y experta, pero ese movimiento también queda bloqueado por el muslo de su atacante. Es como si esperara sus golpes, como si se anticipara a ellos.

–Peg. Peggy –dice el hombre, voz queda y urgente, y ella siente un escalofrío bajarle por la columna.

Está respirando con fuerza, cada una de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones resonando en el hueco húmedo y frío del pie de las escaleras de su edificio, pero juraría que el hombre está conteniendo la respiración, silencioso, observándola sin moverse. Es difícil distinguir los ojos que se esconden tras el pelo largo y una barba sorprendentemente frondosa, en esa oscuridad atenuada solo por las luces amarillas de la calle, pero no le hace falta. 

Peggy  _ los conoce _ . Se lo dice cada golpe de su corazón como una puñalada contra el pecho, el pulso rápido en sus muñecas, en su cuello.

Y aun así, los reflejos actúan, y pone el cañón de su Walther ante el rostro de su asaltante. Pero los dos saben que no va a disparar. Lo habría hecho ya. La pistola es más una apariencia, una última muralla, que una amenaza real.

–Siento haberte asustado, Peg –dice Steve, voz rasposa, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a usarla mucho, aunque la dulzura en ella es la misma de siempre–. No quería ponerte en un compromiso dejándome ver ante tu portal. 

Y probablemente colarse por una de las ventanas del apartamento le ha parecido de mala educación. Peggy reiría, si no estuviera temblando, si no fuera porque de pronto es consciente de todos los sitios donde se están tocando –muslo contra muslo, sus manos sujetas en alto, como si fueran a… no,  _ no _ , no va ni a pensarlo–, porque no tiene ni idea de qué expresión tiene, solo del nudo en lo alto de su paladar.

Su chico. Su chico precioso y bueno. 

–¿Cómo? –pregunta, y quiere sonar firme y profesional pero la voz se le rompe al final de la pregunta, y juraría que los labios de Steve se curvan, pero es algo que bien podría estar imaginando.

Su suspiro largo y cansado es del todo real, sin embargo.

–Es largo de explicar. Inverosímil. Pero… necesito tu ayuda, Peg.

–Claro –dice ella, recomponiéndose, pasándose una mano por el pelo desastrado, enfundando la pistola bajo la chaqueta de nuevo, y no sabe en qué estaba pensando, por un minuto, porque Steve,  _ Steve  _ acaba de aparecer y necesita estar al cien por cien para manejar esa situación.

–Sube. Voy a poner café a hacer.

***

Suena Billie Holiday en la radio, porque las paredes son finas y Peggy quiere asegurarse de ahogar la conversación para los vecinos. Y, en realidad, no deja de ser un consuelo, el jazz lento y la voz profunda, relajante. Algo suave, algo familiar a lo que agarrarse.

Peggy está familiarizada con vivir lejos de casa, porque cuando piensa en casa piensa en un jardín en Hampstead, en galletas y té por la tarde, en su hermano Michael. En cosas que ya nunca serán las mismas.

Pero Steve. Steve tiene el aspecto de un hombre que se ha olvidado de lo que  _ casa _ significa. Nunca pudo volver. Y ahora está allí, sentado en la cocina de ese apartamento en que Peggy puede tener algo de intimidad, vivir como una adulta por la noche mientras de día maneja asuntos de estado que podrían poner en peligro ese equilibrio precario de después de la guerra. Preparándose para los retos de la paz. Para mantenerla.

Cinco años. Cinco años pensando en qué habría hecho Steve. Guiándose por su brújula moral. 

Y ahora Steve está perdido, manos grandes y curtidas envueltas en una taza de café, venas dibujando mapas sobre los dorsos. Lleva la barba bien cuidada, el pelo limpio, aunque demasiado crecido, lleno de puntas rubias tras las orejas, en la nuca. Viste unos pantalones de lana grises, una camisa blanca, pero no llevaba chaqueta bajo el abrigo, y ninguna de las piezas se ajusta bien a ese cuerpo enorme e impresionante, tanto como lo fue siempre. Quizás más.

Tiene el aspecto de un hombre que lleva vagando mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Peggy se ha puesto algo seco, más cómodo; su pijama rosa, la bata de seda obsequio de Anna encima, y se ha recogido el pelo con unas cuantas horquillas, resignada a no tener el tiempo de arreglárselo debidamente esa noche. Está sentada en la mesa de la cocina, frente a Steve, donde le puede observar mientras habla como si se confesara, durante minutos que se transforman en horas, voz serena que solo se rompe en algunos momentos. En ciertos nombres.

–Doce años –es lo que dice Peggy, cuando Steve termina y la música es lo único que llena el silencio extraño entre ellos, y Steve le dirige esa mirada de ojos azules que todavía podría hacerle temblar las rodillas, esboza una media sonrisa como si fuera un chiste que compartieran.

–Solía… hablar contigo. 

–En 2023 –replica ella, con dureza, y la sonrisa de Steve se entristece, algo más parecido a una mueca.

–No –admite, voz queda, y Peggy supone que debe de ser duro, admitir que la ha enterrado, antes de estar allí. Más de medio siglo más adelante.

_ Viajes en el tiempo _ . Cuando Peggy creía que lo había visto todo. No puede ni pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, en todas las medidas de prevención que van a tener que tomar al respecto. Es otra cosa que puede esperar.  _ Mañana _ , se repite, un último clavo al que agarrarse.

–Llevo mucho tiempo hablando contigo, Peg –dice Steve, sin esquivar su mirada, sin sonrojarse–. Poder hacerlo de verdad… Es algo en lo que no me permití pensar en mucho tiempo. 

Steve solía ser dulce, bajo su determinación. Pero hay dureza en cada una de las facciones de ese hombre que ha visto demasiado, que siempre ha sabido seguir adelante en una guerra pero que no parece tener ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer consigo mismo ahora que el trabajo está hecho.

Siente una oleada de compasión hacia él. De algo que quizás fue  _ amor _ . Que podría haberlo sido, algo grande y maravilloso, algo para toda una vida. 

–Y ahora estás aquí –dice Peggy, apartando su taza a un lado para extender la mano por encima del mantel, tomar una de las de Steve, como lleva tanto rato queriendo hacer.

Sigue siendo cálida. Steve curva los dedos alrededor de los suyos, se agarra a ella con fuerza.

–Estás aquí –sigue Peggy, tomando aire, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener la cabeza clara, para analizar la situación con un atisbo de racionalidad–, y necesitas mi ayuda en algo. 1949. Marzo de 1949. Cuando podrías haber escogido cualquier otra fecha. ¿Por qué ahora?

Steve traga en seco, nuez arriba y abajo, cuello de la camisa desabrochado, y resopla.

–Porque tú, Howard y Phillips estáis en proceso de fundar SHIELD. Y porque 1949 es el primer año en el que está registrado el paradero del Soldado de Invierno.

El sargento Barnes. Por supuesto. Steve le ha hablado de eso. De nazis infiltrados en una organización que no ha tenido tiempo ni de nacer, que no es más que un embrión, una idea de lo que la SSR debería ser. 

Y de su amigo, Barnes, y del tiempo como fugitivo que Steve pasó por él.

–No podía… –empieza Steve de nuevo, y frunce el ceño en dirección al azucarero, que ni ha tocado, un surco profundo entre sus cejas espesas–. Murieron… gente, hubo gente que murió, Peg. Conseguimos restaurar el orden, devolver a los desaparecidos a la vida que les correspondía. Pero esas personas que murieron por el camino eran buenas personas, que se sacrificaron para conseguirlo. He aprendido que lo pasado no se puede cambiar, pero igualmente… Dejaros pasar a ti, a Buck, a  _ todos _ por lo mismo, cuando como mínimo podía advertiros… Parece una forma muy pobre de honorar la memoria de aquellos que hemos perdido.

–Quien fuera que te dijo que no se puede cambiar el pasado, claramente no tuvo en cuenta que lo primero que harías en cuanto tuvieras la ocasión sería intentar demostrar que se equivocaba –responde Peggy, intentando aligerar un poco la pesadumbre en el ambiente, ese duelo que Steve arrastra en los hombros y con el que ella está demasiado familiarizada, después de cuatro años de posguerra

– Y yo aquí, pensando que quizás habías venido para saldar una vieja deuda.

–He aprendido a bailar –confiesa Steve, casi como si se sintiera culpable, y después, con un suspiro–. Solo quería verte una vez más, Peg. Una vez. No me lo habría podido perdonar si no.

–Me alegro de que hayas venido –dice Peggy con vehemencia, apretándole la mano, haciendo que vuelva a alzar la mirada hacia ella–. A pesar de que tus noticias no sean buenas. Si alguien merecía tener una vida, ese siempre fuiste tú, Steve. Saber que estás vivo es mucho. Lo es todo.

–Todos lo merecíamos –replica Steve enseguida, pero hay gratitud en su mirada.

También hay algo más. Una fascinación que solía encender a Peggy por dentro, y que ahora tiene un filo de desesperación. Steve la mira como un hombre que ha encontrado agua en medio del desierto, y es algo difícil de ignorar.

–Debemos descansar, Steve. Mañana nos espera un día largo. Me temo que mi sofá no es gran cosa…

–El suelo bastará –replica Steve, una media sonrisa irónica en los labios, y Peggy tiene que luchar consigo misma para no poner los ojos en blanco e invitarlo  _ a él _ a su cama.

De entre todas las noches que no quería pasar sola.

Se obliga a ponerse en pie, proyectando mucha más decisión de la que siente.

–Traeré algunas mantas.

***

Peggy despierta con el sonido de la ciudad, de los vecinos trasteando en el apartamento de al lado, y algo más. Una voz masculina tarareando en su baño, el sonido de una cuchilla repicando contra cerámica.  _ Steve _ .

Peggy no tiene por costumbre dudar de ella misma, pero en esa ocasión, estaba del todo dispuesta a creer que el agotamiento y la paranoia contagiosa de su trabajo le habían jugado una mala pasada. Demasiado tiempo sin divertirse, y una puede empezar a meterse demasiado dentro de su propia cabeza, supone.

No emerge al pasillo hasta que oye pasos alejándose en dirección a la cocina. Cuando finalmente se siente lista para afrontar el día, vestida con su conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta azul marino, blusa blanca debajo, pelo recogido y algo de maquillaje, se encuentra con una cafetera recién hecha, tostadas con mantequilla y huevos, y un Steve vestido con la misma ropa de ayer pero con el rostro limpio, afeitado, pelo engominado atrás. 

Tan parecido a  _ su _ chico, y al mismo tiempo tan lejano a él.

–Buenos días, Peg –dice, luminoso como el sol, y Peggy le dedica un saludo. No suele sentarse a desayunar en casa, acostumbrada a simplemente pasar con algo rápido en la cafetería, pero esa mañana puede permitirse una excepción, supone.

–Así que, básicamente, has venido a rescatar a James –concluye, sin andarse con rodeos, y Steve entreabre los labios, ceño fruncido, como si fuera a protestar. 

Peggy arquea una ceja, y él le da un trago a su café, como si se diera tiempo.

Tan diferente, en efecto.

–Siempre supiste ver lo que estaba pensando mejor que yo mismo.

–Tonterías –replica Peggy, alcanzando una de las tostadas y arrancando un trozo con los dedos. 

No es que ella y Steve no se hubieran visto en todo tipo, o  _ casi _ todo tipo de situaciones, y de alguna forma parece absurdo intentar mantener formas de cortesía absurdas.

–Has sabido siempre a qué venías. Solo querías que alguien lo dijera en voz alta por ti.

–No he venido  _ solo _ a eso –dice finalmente Steve, después de una pausa.

–Pues estás de suerte –concluye Peggy, práctica, poco inclinada a la introspección, bajo la luz del día, donde todo se presenta más claro–. Porque no solo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a recuperar al sargento, sino que tengo los medios para hacerlo.

–Exactamente como en la guerra –responde Steve.

No  _ exactamente _ igual, piensa Peggy, pero eso se lo guarda para ella.

***

No es que Peggy no aprecie la adrenalina del espionaje, y a veces se sorprende añorando esos primeros días en la SSR, en los que tuvo que salvar su propia agencia a  _ escondidas _ de ella, pero la verdad es que no tener que sacar los documentos del despacho de forma clandestina e ilícita es, para decirlo de una forma suave, refrescante.

Después de atender unos cuantos asuntos urgentes y de dar instrucciones a su ayudante, encuentra un rato para encerrarse en el cuarto de los archivos a solas con una taza de té.

No le lleva mucho encontrar lo que estaba buscando. El caso de Dottie Underwood, archivado dos años atrás, pero lleno aún de pistas, y los informes que Dugan ha ido enviando periódicamente, además de recortes de noticias. Experimentos psicológicos. Una escuela de entrenamiento especial solo para chicas. Nuevas técnicas médicas para el  _ mejoramiento del rendimiento _ . Condicionamiento del comportamiento y el pensamiento. Hipnosis. 

Todo está relacionado. Es como mirar una de esas imágenes que solo tienen sentido cuando te alejas, un conjunto de piezas aparentemente sueltas que, vistas con perspectiva, forman un conjunto.

Peggy no se arriesga a sacar toda esa información confidencial de la oficina. Está a salvo en la cámara de la sede de Nueva York de la SSR, o tan a salvo como puede estar por el momento, y no está dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Así pues, a las doce en punto, un sonido de nudillos repicando en la puerta blindada irrumpe el silencio, con una puntualidad que Peggy se atrevería a calificar de británica.

Abre para descubrir a Steve, con un sombrero y gafas de sol y tan evidentemente  _ él _ que si Howard llega a topar con él por los pasillos, tendrían que haberle sacado de allí en ambulancia.

–Oh, por Dios –replica Peggy, chasqueando la lengua, y tira de la solapa de su abrigo ridículo para apartarlo de la vista de cualquiera.

Steve no trastabilla, pero la observa con una cierta sorpresa en los ojos. Casi diversión.

–¿Es que no te enseñé  _ nada _ ? –le recrimina Peggy, pero se encuentra sonriendo casi sin querer, luchando contra las comisuras traidoras de sus labios.

–El espionaje no es lo mío –dice Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, y es un comentario del todo innecesario y él sigue siendo mucho más encantador de lo que debería.

–Pues para no serlo, estás hasta el cuello con esto –suspira Peggy, y los dos se instalan en la mesa al fondo, donde Steve escucha con seriedad todas sus explicaciones y estudia sus documentos con atención.

Sigue respetándola. Sigue prestándole toda su atención plena, y considerando cada una de sus palabras. Porque, crea lo que crea Phillips, aún a día de hoy, Steve siempre ha sido más que un soldado creado para llenar bien un traje y para encarnar un símbolo.

Steve es un hombre mucho más inteligente de lo que muchos están dispuestos a reconocer.

Su momento de lucimiento personal viene cuando sacan el mapa de Rusia más fiel con el que cuentan en el momento, y Steve se permite hacerle algunas anotaciones en lápiz: bases militares, sitios de experimentación secretos, y el emplazamiento registrado para el Soldado de Invierno.

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunta Peggy, sin aliento, pensando en cómo va a justificar esa información sin que la tomen a  _ ella _ por espía, y Steve se permite una de sus medias sonrisas engreídas.

–Después de la caída de SHIELD, tuve acceso a ciertas informaciones confidenciales. Y mucho tiempo para leer libros de historia y ver documentales. 

–Historia –suspira Peggy, y Steve asiente, un gesto lleno de solidaridad.

–Sí,  _ historia _ –dice, con tanto sentimiento, tanto menosprecio, que Peggy se pregunta por primera vez cómo de solo tuvo que estar Steve al despertar en un mundo que no conocía de nada, en el que las relaciones entre Rusia y los Estados Unidos después de la guerra eran  _ historia _ .

Fácil de desechar. Libros y documentales. Curiosidades pasadas. Reliquias. 

Llevan más de tres horas inclinados sobre archivos polvorientos y mapas, y de pronto Peggy necesita aire fresco. Moverse. No sabe qué está haciendo, en un frenesí de actividad, intentando escapar de lo que tiene justo delante. A tocar.

–Oh, por el amor de Dios. Salgamos de aquí, Steve. 

Y por un instante, la sonrisa de Steve vuelve a ser dulce.

–Me gustaría volver a Brooklyn, si quieres acompañarme.

***

Steve pide una copa de helado de vainilla con sirope y cerezas encima, y Peggy un corte de nata, y se sientan en uno de los bancos al final de la heladería, algo alejados de la pareja que comparte un batido.

Steve le habló tanto de Brooklyn. De todos los sitios a los que valía la pena ir. De la gente. Historias en que él y James siempre terminaban metidos en problemas de las formas más encantadoras, dos pillos de calles con corazones demasiado enormes. Uno tanto como el otro.

–Mmm. He añorado esto –dice Steve, por lo bajo, y en ese momento, bajo la luz rojiza del final del día, podría ser cualquier otro soldado acabado de llegar a casa. 

Solo que más reconocible. Tiene que ser un puro milagro que nadie le haya reconocido en el metro o en la calle.

Eso, o simplemente, puro Nueva York. Quizás Steve sabe lo que hace mejor de lo que aparenta.  _ Tiene _ que saberlo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, el equilibrio del universo ha estado en sus manos recientemente.

–¿No hay helados en el futuro? –pregunta Peggy, y Steve parece pillado fuera de juego por un momento. Distraído. Como si hubiera estado en otra parte.

–No, sí, claro, los hay –se afana en responder, cortés–. De todo tipo. Casi cualquier sabor que puedas imaginar es un helado, e incluso los que no puedes imaginar. Pero supongo que no tuve mucha oportunidad de… ir a heladerías.

–¿En doce años? –pregunta Peggy, incrédula, y Steve baja la cabeza, sonrisa abochornada, color en sus mejillas. 

No debería haberse afeitado. Se ve demasiado vulnerable de esa forma. Demasiado  _ alcanzable _ .

–Solíamos comprarlos en bote, con el resto de las provisiones. Los favoritos de Sam son el de caramelo salado, no hace falta que preguntes, y uno de cereza. Y a Natasha le gustan todos los que llevan trozos de galleta, es… absurdo. Hay un helado con sabor a masa cruda de galletas, con los trocitos de chocolate y todo. Natasha puede parecer dura, austera, pero cuando la conoces tiene esta tendencia a la indulgencia que…

Steve parece hacerse consciente de dónde está de golpe, y su sonrisa muere en un carraspeo incómodo.

–Oh, Steve –suspira Peggy, y entre la exasperación y la compasión, con Steve siempre es preferible tomar la primera–. Puedes hablarme de ella. ¿Crees que espero que en doce años hayas sido fiel a una promesa imposible de cumplir?

–Solías insistir en que no lo fuera –admite Steve, vista perdida, helado olvidado, derritiéndose, y Peggy come el suyo más por reivindicación que otra cosa–. Siempre te llevé conmigo, Peg. Siempre. 

–¿Y crees que yo no? –pregunta ella con indignación, porque hay cosas que no se ve capaz de decir si no es de esa forma, después de cuatro años, de haber vuelto a la fotografía de un Steve joven y determinado una y otra vez, de haber hecho las paces con haberle perdido de manera personal, pero dispuesta a que su legado perdurara.

Y ahora Steve la mira como si la viera,  _ por fin _ , y Peggy quiere preguntarle qué le pasó para ensimismarse en sí mismo de esa forma, pero lo sabe. Lo sabe, y no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

–Te perdí yo a ti tanto como tú a mí –lo remata Peggy, y Steve asiente, aparta la copa a un lado con una de esas manos enormes que se mueven con tanto cuidado, y esa vez toma la iniciativa de extenderla sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba. Una invitación.

–Lo sé. Lo siento, Peg. Siento haberte dejado, siento…

Peggy le coge la mano, y Steve se la envuelve enseguida mientras toma aire, pulgar acariciando un poco. Un gesto sutil, pero lleno de intención.

–No hay nada que sentir, Steve. Hiciste lo que debías. Siempre has hecho lo que debías. Y ahora estás aquí, y creo que tanto tú como yo podemos confiar en que tienes tus razones, y en que son buenas. 

Steve asiente, ojos azules fijos en ella que van a ser su perdición.

–Ahora cómete ese helado, y mientras, ¿por qué no me cuentas más cosas sobre tus amigos?

***

La madrugada les encuentra aún encerrados en el archivo, inclinados sobre mapas y fotografías aéreas, junto a toda la información que Steve ha reproducido de memoria en un bloc de notas que, en ese momento, puede que valga más que toda la inteligencia de la SSR junta. 

Steve se ha arremangado hace rato, cuello de la camisa abierto, y Peggy también ha colgado su americana en la silla, se ha descalzado. A pesar del frío de fuera, el ambiente en esa sala pequeña y cerrada, abarrotada, es sofocante. 

–… bien, nos infiltramos los dos y dejamos al resto del equipo fuera con los explosivos –repasa Peggy, repiqueteando con el lápiz sobre el diagrama que Steve ha ido dibujando a medida que hablaban–. Recuperamos al sargento. Pero  _ ahí _ está el punto débil del plan. Estás asumiendo que va a estar en condiciones de luchar, y, en tal caso, que va a hacerlo de nuestra parte. 

Steve se pasa la lengua por los labios, y por supuesto, hay algo que no le ha estado diciendo desde el principio. Algo que se ha estado guardando para él. Pero, por muy desagradable o sórdido que sea, por mucho que estén hablando del amigo que vio caer en la guerra, no pueden permitirse ser sentimentales, y mucho menos lanzarse de cabeza a una misión suicida con secretos entre ellos.

–¿Qué es? Necesito saberlo todo, Steve.

Él asiente, con una mueca.

–Es lo justo. Estoy contando con que Bucky me reconozca. Fue capaz de hacerlo, incluso después de setenta años, y a estas alturas el daño hecho tiene que ser mucho menor. Pero, si no está en condiciones… 

–Conoces alguna manera de controlarle –termina Peggy por él, una amabilidad instintiva que no deja aflorar muy a menudo, y Steve asiente.

–Llegaremos hasta donde haga falta llegar.

–Sí. Lo haremos. Porque si nos descubren, si nos capturan, vamos a provocar un conflicto diplomático que podría llevarnos a otra guerra –suspira Peggy, echándose atrás en la silla, pero es un comentario vacío.

Steve conoce la localización del Soldado de Invierno, una base en Siberia en la que estuvo en el futuro, y es un trabajo que tienen que hacer. Rusia no va a estar en condiciones de reclamar oficialmente una base secreta volada por los aires por un grupo sin asociaciones, sin ninguna clase de exigencia o agenda. 

No a no ser que sean capturados. 

No es solo una misión de rescate. Es una cuestión de seguridad nacional. Y es el tipo de trabajo sucio que Peggy se acostumbró a hacer durante la guerra. 

La verdad es que Peggy aún no se ha recuperado del golpe de saber que Steve tuvo que enfrentarse a Hydra, de nuevo, en el siglo veintiuno. Que el mal que creían haber detenido durante la guerra, con su sacrificio, consiguió extender raíces tan profundas.

No puede dejar que eso pase. O que  _ vuelva _ a pasar, según cómo se mire.

–Si nos descubren –dice Steve, expresión pensativa, retomando el hilo de sus palabras–, yo no me juego nada. No tengo nada que perder en un mundo donde ya estoy muerto. Solo a Bucky. Y a ti. Debería hacerlo solo. Nadie puede cazar a un fantasma.

Steve esboza una media sonrisa cargada de ironía que sugiere que esa última frase es otra referencia que Peggy no es capaz de captar. Quizás es eso, lo que la enfurece, pero juraría que tiene más que ver con todo el paternalismo que ha tenido que aguantar desde que decidió que no iban a dejarla encerrada en un despacho, con poco más de veinte años y un hermano muerto en servicio.

–¿Estás intentando apartarme de mi propia operación?

Steve alza los ojos hacia ella, sacude la cabeza, y aplana las manos sobre la mesa, un gesto lleno de una sinceridad demasiado estudiada, pensada para aplacar.

–Estoy diciendo que, si se te asocia con esto, en el clima actual, se van a poner en duda tus lealtades. Las de la SSR, las del futuro SHIELD. Es posible que no puedas llegar a crearlo. Que destruya toda tu carrera, tu vida entera.

Peggy tiene que reprimirse para no poner los ojos en blanco, y solo lo consigue gracias a mucho entrenamiento. Steve o no Steve, no piensa quedarse al margen.

–Puede que para ti esto sea una misión personal. Pero, para mí, para todos los que tenemos que seguir viviendo en este mundo, hay mucho más en juego que la vida de un prisionero de guerra americano.

Sabe que están a punto de entrar en una discusión por la forma en que la mandíbula de Steve se tensa, pero ni de esa forma pierde esa compostura que hace que Peggy tenga ganas de gritarle, de pegarle, de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para que  _ reaccione _ .

–Confiaste en mí en la guerra, cuando no tenía experiencia.

–En la guerra, yo estaba bajo el mando del coronel Phillips –replica Peggy, implacable–. Pero ahora puedo responder ante mí misma, y es lo que pienso hacer.

Espera tener que seguir defendiendo su terreno, pero de golpe el ceño fruncido de Steve se relaja, y todo su rostro se abre en una sonrisa.

–Supongo que es verdad que sigo teniendo problemas para ver otros puntos de vista aparte del mío. Sigo pensando que debería hacerlo yo solo. Pero no me toca a mí decidir, cuando fui yo quien acudió en tu ayuda.

Le extiende una mano, como una tregua, y Peggy se la estrecha durante un instante que se alarga. Ninguno de los dos parece tener ganas de soltarse. Steve tiene aspecto de cansado, despeinado, con un principio de barba en el rostro. Deberían ir a casa. Deberían meterse en la cama. Deberían…

El sonido de golpes en la puerta la salva de ella misma. Steve la mira con una ceja alzada, a la espera de órdenes, y Peggy le suelta, intenta proyectar calma cuando dice, en voz alta:

–¿Quién es?

–¡Peggy! –suena la voz exaltada de Howard al otro lado de la puerta–. Abre, necesito mis diarios de laboratorio. Están ahí, ¿no?

Esa vez, Peggy  _ sí _ pone los ojos en blanco.

–Creo que vamos a necesitar su ayuda –dice, casi con pesar, y Steve se pasa la mano por el pelo, echándolo atrás, como si se preparara.

–¡Peggy! Justo la persona a la que quería ver, necesito encontrar mi diario de laboratorio y creo que…

–Howard –le interrumpe Peggy, con severidad–. No estoy sola.

Las cejas de Howard se alzan casi hasta la línea de su pelo desordenado, y una sonrisa le tira de las comisuras de los labios.

–Agente Carter, ¿tienes un hombre ahí dentro?

–Oh, no seas ridículo –responde Peggy, agitando una mano entre los dos e intentando no sonrojarse, aunque no está segura de no conseguirlo–.  _ Es _ un hombre, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es… En fin. Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

Se hace a un lado, no muy dispuesta a tener compasión de Howard después de su insinuación completamente fuera de tono, y Steve alza una mano y saluda desde la mesa, una sonrisa incómoda en los labios.

Los ojos de Howard se abren con desmesura, parpadea del uno al otro, y al final, Peggy no sabría decir si el hecho de que no se desmaye ahí mismo es un consuelo o una decepción.

–Capitán –exhala, y Steve asiente.

–¿Cómo has estado, Stark?

–Pues yo, yo he… ¿De dónde has salido?

Steve toma aire, rostro lleno de aprensión, y Peggy entrecierra la puerta.

–Voy a por café –dice, porque necesita caminar, despejarse, aclararse la mente, y deja a los dos hombres tras ella sin esperar a su respuesta.

***

Peggy duerme un par de horas en el sofá de su despacho, y juraría que Steve cierra los ojos un rato mientras se supone que está estudiando unos documentos sobre actividades paranormales en terreno soviético, pero aparte de ese breve descanso, los dos pasan el día en un revuelo de preparaciones, mientras Howard va de un lado a otro hablando en frases rotas que no parecen tener sentido ni para él.

–¿En quién estás pensando para los refuerzos? –pregunta Steve después de uno de los portazos de Howard, por encima de su taza de café, y Peggy le sonríe.

–No va a ser posible reunir a todo el equipo, pero creo que vamos a poder contar con algunos de los chicos.

Le lleva el día entero ponerse en contacto con Dugan, con el que tiene una conversación de menos de un minuto por teléfono, a través de una conexión llena de estática que se corta justo después de que le haya dado el número de un vuelo para esa misma noche. 

Jim y Gabe son, por suerte, mucho más fáciles de reunir. Los dos aparecen a última hora de la tarde en el bar donde Peggy les ha citado, y Steve hace ademán de erguirse en cuanto los identifica en la puerta, pero ella le pone una mano en el hombro, adelantándose a él.

–Déjamelos a mí.

Jim le estrecha la mano, y Gabe se la toma con cortesía, “agente”. Los dos han seguido con sus vidas como civiles después de la guerra, y se les ve bien, con trajes que les van a la medida, aspecto relajado. No parecen hombres a punto para recibir las noticias que Peggy tiene para ellos, y por un momento le sabe mal no estar allí para tomar una copa y rememorar viejos tiempos, pero es un pensamiento inútil que se aparta de la cabeza.

–Caballeros. Hay algo que tengo que deciros antes de que nos sentemos.

Gabe alza las cejas.

–Te dije que la agente Carter nos tendría alguna sorpresa preparada.

–Bien. Estoy a punto de volverme loco de aburrimiento. Agente, dime que tienes algo de acción para nosotros.

–Probablemente más de la que queréis –responde, pero incluso el comentario ominoso les hace sonreír, y es por eso precisamente por lo que ha llamado a esos hombres.

Por eso, y porque necesita a gente dispuesta a trabajar de forma totalmente confidencial para ella, sin otras lealtades.

–Hay alguien esperándonos. Tenemos una propuesta para vosotros, un trabajo. Pero voy a necesitar que seáis discretos.

–¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? –pregunta Gabe, pero no duda en seguirla hacia las mesas del fondo, donde la iluminación escasa proporciona una cierta sensación de intimidad, y Peggy supone que no es necesario responder a la pregunta.

Tanto Gabe como Jim emiten exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa al descubrir la cabeza rubia de Steve, su expresión entre aprensiva y esperanzada.

–Señores –les saluda, cuadrándose, mano extendida hacia ellos, y de pronto los dos están intentando abrazarlo a la vez y Steve hace lo que puede con la envergadura de sus brazos, dedicándole una sonrisa tensa por encima de sus cabezas a Peggy que sugiere que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

_ Hombres _ , se dice Peggy, ignorando el escozor en las comisuras de sus propios ojos. Cuando por fin pasa el primer impacto y Jim y Gabe empiezan a hacer preguntas, Peggy alza una mano en dirección al camarero.

Van a necesitar whisky. Mucho whisky.

***

Caminan bajo de la luz amarilla de las farolas como cualquier otra pareja, sonido de zapatos sobre el pavimento húmedo, la mano de Peggy en el antebrazo de Steve, buscando el calor de sus cuerpos casi de forma instintiva, algo de abrigo contra el viento gélido, y ninguno de los dos habla.

De pronto hay demasiadas cosas entre ellos, todas demasiado inmensas para la oscuridad de la noche, para dos personas que acaban de pasar las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas planeando incursiones juntas, después de años de haberse perdido el uno al otro.

El reencuentro con sus hombres, sus viejos compañeros, ha afectado a Steve más de lo que quiere admitir. Y Peggy necesita no pensar en nada, durante un rato. 

Abre la puerta de su apartamento con Steve tras ella, esa presencia extraña y silenciosa, casi desconocida, pero una vez dentro, bajo la luz tenue de la lamparilla, Steve es solo Steve. Un antiguo amigo. Y mucho más, por supuesto. 

Le observa quitarse el abrigo, colgarlo con pulcritud del gancho de la pared, y cuando hace ademán de ir hacia el sofá, donde ha dejado dobladas las mantas, la almohada encima, Peggy le detiene con una mano en la suya.

Steve se da la vuelta, su atención plena en ella, sin una sola palabra, pecho subiendo y bajando con calma, mirada intensa.

–Nunca tuvimos una noche para nosotros –dice Peggy, y se niega a dejar que el duelo se le cuele en las palabras, sonríe a través de ellas con tota la picardía de la que es capaz, porque si algo compartieron ella y Steve Rogers, si algún tipo de terreno común pueden encontrar aún, ese es su espíritu de rebeldía.

Steve vuelve a pasarse la lengua por los labios, un gesto tan sugestivo que hace que Peggy se pregunte si no es estudiado, y el fervor en sus ojos sigue siendo tan buen afrodisíaco como en la época dorada de ese romance que no llegó a ser.

–Estaba esperando –responde Steve, y a Peggy no le pasa desapercibido que no especifica  _ a qué _ , exactamente. Eso, y ese pesar enorme que parece cargar en el pecho, que se le escapa cuando se olvida de su propia estoicidad. 

Pero si lo deja en manos de Steve, van a seguir esperando cuatro años más, cinco, setenta; van a esperar hasta volver a perder la oportunidad, así que lo que hace Peggy es subir la mano a su mejilla, acariciar, mientras le inclina con suavidad hacia ella.

No ha pensado a menudo en ese beso apresurado que compartieron antes de verse por última vez, un mensaje más que un beso;  _ vuelve, vuelve porque tienes a quien te espere aquí _ . 

Steve parecía haber perdido el norte esos días después de la muerte de James, como si ya no distinguiera noche del día, derecho del revés, consumido en un frenesí de trabajo que no era ni venganza. Peggy sabía lo que era. Era el terror al silencio, al vacío, a hacerse consciente  _ de verdad _ de que la vida seguía sin piedad para los que habían quedado atrás.

_ Vuelve, vuelve a mí _ , le pidió Peggy con los labios, intentando despertarle, recordarle que no era él quien había caído de ese tren, sacarle de la pesadilla en la que se había sumido. Peggy nunca ha sido dada a los grandes gestos románticos ni a las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero maldita sea si pensó en las consecuencias cuando Steve estaba a punto de subir a ese avión.

No sirvió de nada, claro. Peggy nunca se lo ha reprochado, ni una sola vez, porque Steve tomó la decisión que ella habría tomado en su lugar, la correcta. La única, en realidad.

Pero en ese instante, le sobreviene una oleada de tristeza inmensa por ese chico al que perdió, de añoranza por el Steve que no va a volver, porque está besando a otro hombre. 

Los labios de Steve son suaves bajo los suyos, tanto como los habría recordado si no lo hubiera enterrado todo en algún lugar profundo, y la envuelve su olor a jabón, a un aftershave que debe de haber traído consigo, en esa bolsa de lona negra misteriosa, todo envuelto en un olor completamente suyo; sudor, masculino,  _ Steve _ .

Steve, pero no el mismo. Ese la besa con más temple, menos nervios, menos chispa. Es algo que se cuece a fuego lento, sin prisa, algo que va creciendo inevitablemente, como agua hirviendo para infusionar el café, y cuando Peggy vuelve en sí misma lleva rato con los labios abiertos, los brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve, sus manos posadas con delicadeza en su cintura. Como si fueran a bailar.

Es él quien se aparta, como si percibiera el cambio en la cadencia del beso, la vacilación de Peggy, y su sonrisa sugiere que cree que hasta allí es donde va a llegar el momento, igual que sus manos, que se retiran con cuidado al tiempo que da un paso atrás.

–Está bien, Peg. Sé que no soy… –se interrumpe, mirada al techo, y Peggy estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir, no tiene por costumbre arrastrar a hombres reticentes a su cama y no va a empezar ahora, pero es ese destello de vulnerabilidad en su expresión, la forma en que deja caer los párpados durante apenas un segundo, tragando saliva, lo que la insta a dar un paso hacia él.

Sin tocarle, pero dejando sus intenciones claras. Espera a que Steve vuelva a bajar la vista hacia ella para hablar:

–Puede que no te conozca como antes, pero siempre he sabido quién eres, Steve Rogers. Nunca serás alguien a quien no quiera.

Peggy sabe que se la está jugando, dándole la espalda para marcharse al dormitorio, pero ella ya se ha pronunciado. Ahora le toca a él elegir.

Se deshace de la chaqueta ante el tocador, la deja en el respaldo de la silla, y se desabrocha los botones de la camisa uno a uno sin mirar su reflejo en el espejo, intentando no resentir el rechazo. Necesitan dormirlo, probablemente. Verlo con racionalidad por la mañana. Qué sentido tendría abrir esa vieja herida, cuando los dos saben que Steve no está allí para quedarse.

Solo que las bisagras de la puerta crujen tras ella, y Peggy no se mueve. Sigue con la hilera de botones, los pasos de los pies descalzos de Steve prácticamente inaudibles, y se estremece, cuando sus dedos le acarician el hombro desnudo, apartando la tela de la blusa, dejando un camino de besos irresistible a su paso.

Deja que Steve le desabroche el sujetador, pero se da la vuelta cuando está desnuda de cintura para arriba, porque quiere hacer lo mismo con él, descubrirle poco a poco, como algo querido, atesorado. 

Empuja a Steve con suavidad hasta tenerle sentado en el borde de la cama, y allí Peggy le pasa las rodillas alrededor de los muslos, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Permite que aguante su peso mientras le desnuda poco a poco, besándole el cuello, el torso. Steve le entierra los dedos en el pelo, deshaciendo horquillas a su paso, y suspira, pero no habla. 

Caen en la cama enredados, y cuando uno de los muslos de Steve se abre paso entre los suyos, Peggy se acuerda de los inconvenientes de tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, piensa vagamente en esos condones del armario tras el espejo del baño que vinieron con ella de Londres y que probablemente estén inservibles.

Sin embargo, Steve hace algo tremendamente delicioso con la lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, mientras le acaricia la parte baja del vientre, insinuándose por el elástico de sus bragas, y Peggy solo puede pensar en esos dedos que al fin se cuelan bajo el satén, que acarician con firmeza por entre los pliegues de su sexo, haciéndola arquear la espalda.

Puede esperar a preocuparse por los condones, o la falta de ellos, piensa, mientras Steve le alza las caderas para bajarle los pantalones.

Peggy no le quiere medio vestido mientras ella está del todo desnuda, sin embargo. Quiere verle, quiere tocarle, así que le ayuda a deshacerse de los pantalones, de esa ropa interior tan ajustada que no deja nada a la imaginación. 

–¿Así son los calzoncillos del futuro? –no puede evitar preguntar, tirando de la tela elástica para ver como vuelve a la piel pálida y deliciosa de Steve con un chasquido.

Steve pone una mueca, labios curvándose arriba, y se remueve de una forma que Peggy no puede decir que la deje del todo indiferente. Las cosas que le haría, con más tiempo, con más confianza…

–A mí también me llevó un tiempo mentalizarme, pero cuando los pruebas…

–Puedo verles los méritos –susurra Peggy, arrastrando las manos por su torso, por las nalgas, dejando que las uñas se claven un poco, solo un poco, y Steve gruñe, algo que parece querer ocultar un gemido y que la hace sentir más bien satisfecha de ella misma.

–Peg, quiero… 

Sigue sin ser especialmente bueno con las palabras, pero su cuerpo habla a la perfección por él, sus dedos se cuelan entre los muslos de Peggy, empujan dentro de su vagina, base de la mano firme sobre su clítoris, se humedece los labios, se inclina para dejarle un beso en el vientre, más abajo.

–Puedo…

–Sí. Sí –exhala ella, tumbándose, apoyada sobre los codos para ver cómo Steve se coloca entre sus piernas, como le besa el interior de los muslos, el sexo, primero demasiado arriba, después justo en ese punto que late, que siente hinchado, y lame justo como ha hecho antes entre sus labios y Peggy echa la cabeza atrás, ahogando gemidos en la garganta.

Le acaricia el pelo largo y rubio, inesperadamente suave, con una ternura inmensa mientras sus caderas ondulan, mientras los ojos se le cierran y el placer se acumula y se acumula hasta que lo siente desbordar. Él sigue dejándole besos incluso mientras Peggy intenta normalizar la respiración, mientras su cuerpo aún tiembla.

–Ven, ven aquí de una vez –dice, tirándole de los hombros, y puede que sea lo más obsceno y erótico que ha visto en la vida, Steve enjuagándose los labios hinchados con la cara interior de la muñeca.

Peggy le besa el sabor salado de los labios, algo que no es ni remotamente nuevo pero que siempre la hace derretirse un poco, y se dice que ya es hora de dejar los remilgos, habiendo llegado hasta allí, y baja la mano entre los dos.

Steve gime dentro de su boca, le aprieta los dedos sobre la cadera, cuando Peggy pasa la mano por su pene, endureciéndolo del todo.

Steve parpadea como si le costara enfocar, y le aparta un mechón de pelo sudado de la frente, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada una y otra vez, pulgar acariciando círculos sobre su mejilla. Tiene color en lo alto de los pómulos, las pupilas dilatadas, y su pecho sube y baja con esfuerzo, abdominales contrayéndose. Es una imagen más bien espectacular, esos músculos sensuales que Peggy tuvo que tocar la primera vez para asegurarse de que eran reales.

En ese momento le desea  _ tanto _ , todas las reservas apartadas, una tregua del peso del mundo en los hombros de los dos.

Vuelve a besarle, y los dos se están acariciando, recorriéndose el cuerpo, empujando el uno contra el otro, y Peggy vuelve a perder la noción del tiempo en un revuelo de placer, de conexión, de piel, hasta que Steve pronuncia su nombre en una sílaba ronca,  _ Peg _ , con ese acento de Nueva York que aprendió a amar con él, y le siente derramarse sobre su abdomen, caliente y húmedo, y ella se contrae alrededor de sus dedos poco después y, durante un instante fugaz, todo es  _ perfecto. _

***

Dugan abraza con contundencia a Jim y Gabe en el cubierto del aeródromo privado de Howard, que está ultimando los preparativos para el despegue de su avión. Después, se aparta para presentarles a Junior Juniper, que les estrecha la mano con reverencia.

–Peggy –la saluda Dugan, ojos azules brillantes y sonrisa socarrona bajo el bigote–. Tiene que ser algo muy gordo para que nos hayas tenido que sacar al chaval y a mí de Bielorrusia de un día para otro.

–Lo es –le asegura Peggy, mano en la suya, deseando que esa vez fuera tan fácil como agradecerle la ayuda con una botella de Bourbon, aunque por supuesto no ha dejado de traerla–. No me habría tomado la molestia si no necesitara a los mejores.

–¿Vas a explicarme de qué va todo esto ahora? –pregunta, y Peggy sacude la cabeza, pero sabe que, de todos a los que ha tenido que revelar a Steve hasta el momento, puede que Dugan sea el que más preparación necesite.

–He traído a un viejo amigo –dice, señalando la escalerilla del avión, que el resto de los comandos ya han ascendido, y después, sin ganas de alargarlo más–. Es Steve.

–Steve –repite Dugan, cejas alzadas con algo que podría ser advertencia–. El Capitán Rogers. Que se hundió en el Ártico hace cuatro años.

–Más o menos, pero sí –concede Peggy, con un suspiro, porque no es ni remotamente tan sencillo, y deben ponerse en marcha en menos de diez minutos si quieren ceñirse al plan que Steve y ella han trazado minuciosamente. 

Dugan siempre ha sabido cuándo mantener la bocaza callada, a pesar de la impresión que pueda dar, y se limita a dar la vuelta y subir las escaleras para entrar en el avión lleno de decisión.

Su voz atronadora resuena en las paredes de metal en cuestión de pocos segundos, y Peggy se permite una sonrisa casi melancólica para sí. 

El equipo está reunido.

***

Peggy observa el cielo nocturno en el abrigo del cual esperan pasar desapercibidos, y por un momento, en medio de la oscuridad, es fácil pensar en el hielo, en la inmensidad del Ártico bajo ellos.

A pesar de las preguntas exaltadas de los chicos al principio del trayecto, tanto Steve como ella se han mantenido en un silencio relativo, grave, que ha ido contagiando al resto. Al fin y al cabo, Peggy los ha reunido porque son profesionales. Saben tan bien como ellos lo que se juegan. Lo que implicaría que les reconocieran. 

–No es lo de los viajes en el tiempo –masculla Howard, sin que venga a absolutamente nada, vista fija en los controles.

Viste su vieja chaqueta de la guerra, cuello e interior forrados, unos guantes de piel, y tiene el ceño fruncido, expresión ensimismada, ojos oscuros llenos de algún tipo de fervor casi enfermizo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Peggy, instalándose en el asiento del copiloto, y con el ruido de los motores, confía en que puedan hablar con una cierta intimidad en la cabina.

–Por supuesto que he pensado en la posibilidad de los viajes en el tiempo. Nunca he hecho los cálculos, pero es una de esas ideas que están allí, al alcance de la mano, esperando a que alguien les dé forma en el mundo físico…

–Pero no es lo que te preocupa –dice Peggy, permitiéndose algo de ese sarcasmo que Howard nunca le ha tenido en cuenta, o que nunca le ha importado lo suficiente para tenerle en cuenta.

–Oh, me preocupa, me preocupa y mucho. Pero, lo que me  _ atormenta _ es que nuestro Capitán sigue en alguna parte ahí abajo, y que por mucho que intente encontrarle, ahora sé que nunca voy a tener éxito.

Peggy se permite unos instantes para considerarlo. Por mucho que supiera que  _ su _ Steve seguía en el hielo, hasta el momento solo ha sentido alivio de que su vida aún no hubiera terminado. 

Pero lo que Howard está sugiriendo es algo completamente distinto. Algo que ella ha estado evitando pensar hasta el momento, pero allí está Howard, para lanzar las bombas más inoportunas sin ni plantearse dónde, o  _ a quién _ .

Peggy le sacudiría, pero se limita a responder:

–Quizás sea para bien. 

Está pensando en todo lo que Steve le ha contado. 

La iniciativa de los Vengadores. 

Tony Stark.

Por supuesto, no le han hablado a Howard del hijo que va a tener en el futuro. No se puede cambiar lo que ya ha ocurrido, según Steve, pero Peggy no va a jugar con la posibilidad de truncar una vida para ese hombre que tiene sentado delante y con el que, al fin y al cabo, le une un lazo de amistad.

–Para bien, sí –resopla Howard con amargura–. Puede que topáramos con el Capitán América, el de verdad, mientras buscábamos un conejillo de indias, que Steve Rogers fuera  _ él _ desde el principio. O al revés, nunca lo he sabido. Pero, incluso así, nada de eso,  _ él  _ no habría sido posible sin Erskine, sin el Proyecto Rebirth. Nosotros le creamos. Quizás habríamos tenido que ser responsables de traerle de vuelta a casa también, no dejarlo en bandeja para que en el futuro tuvieran su súper soldado.

–Traerle de vuelta a casa –repite Peggy, con un filo de dureza en la voz–. Sé lo que habrías hecho con un vial de su sangre. No puedo ni imaginar qué harías con el mismísimo hombre, Howard.

–Lo necesario, lo racional, pero  _ esa _ es otra discusión. Una discusión en la que puede que tú y yo hayamos tenido puntos de vista opuestos en algunos momentos. Pero no estamos hablando de las posibilidades estratégicas y científicas de tener al Capitán América de vuelta. Estamos hablando de si alguien va a mover un dedo para rescatar a Steve Rogers, como estamos haciendo por el Sargento Barnes ahora mismo.

Howard le preguntó directamente a Steve en qué punto del Ártico había caído, por supuesto. Y Steve afectó su papel de soldado honesto pero no demasiado enterado que solo sigue órdenes, y afirmó sin pestañear que el hecho de que le encontraran fue pura casualidad. Que nunca se le proporcionó la información de cuál era su localización exacta en el hielo.

Y la cuestión es que Peggy sigue confiando en Steve, lo suficiente para reconocer que no ha rasgado ni la superficie de lo que Steve arrastra consigo y encubrir sus mentiras:

–No tenemos más información al respecto del paradero de la Valkiria que la que teníamos hace unos días.

Howard resopla, a millas de convencerse, pero tan incapaz como siempre de ver más allá de la fachada de Steve. Steve es un hombre hermético que aparenta ser transparente, y esos son los más peligrosos. 

Pasan unos minutos en silencio, el sonido reconfortante de los motores de fondo, y a medida que se acercan al punto de infiltración, Peggy se da cuenta de que no puede lanzarse de ese avión esa noche sin haber dejado un último cabo atado.

–Tengo que pedirte un favor personal, Howard –dice, frotando entre el índice y el pulgar ese papel arrancado de un cuaderno que ha llevado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta desde que han salido de Alaska.

–Lo que sea, Peggy.

–Si algo pasara, necesito que entregues un mensaje a una amiga. 

Peggy tiene que confiar en que su misión va a salir bien. Las dudas pueden ser la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso en un momento decisivo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tiene que ser realista con lo que está a punto de hacer. Con la posibilidad de que las cosas se tuerzan.

A la hora de la verdad, lo único que atormenta a Peggy es pensar que no se despidió de Angie. Que, si desaparece esa noche, y que no quiera pensar en la posibilidad no significa que no sea real, nunca la habrá visto en un escenario de Broadway. No podrá llevarla a cenar a un buen restaurante, invitarla a un filete y a un buen vino, dejar que la noche transcurra mientras las dos ríen, charlando y charlando, dedos rozándose por encima de la mesa.

Peggy anhela tanto oír su voz una última vez, inesperadamente, en ese avión sobrevolando ninguna parte, de cabeza a territorio enemigo de nuevo. Como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando se negó a enamorarse y caer en las convenciones que se esperaban de una mujer, y más tarde, cuando Steve llegó y Peggy protegió su modo de vida manteniéndole a distancia, pero no su corazón.

Ahora cada mirada intercambiada con Steve es un recordatorio de lo que perdió. De lo que podría volver a perder, si va a ser sincera con ella misma. No es que crea que unas tristes palabras en un papel arrugado vayan a valer como consolación, si las cosas se tuercen, pero como mínimo Angie no tendrá que preguntarse dónde está. Si Peggy simplemente siguió con su vida sin un triste adiós porque no le importaba ni lo suficiente para dar la cara.

Es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

Howard memoriza la dirección de Angie, y Steve se acerca a ella con algo que es casi remordimiento escrito en las líneas de su rostro.

–Es la hora, Peg.

–Sí –asiente Peggy, recomponiéndose–. Vamos a llevar a James de vuelta a casa.

***

Cuando alcanzan las coordenadas que Steve les ha indicado, la tormenta de nieve a su alrededor es tan espesa que Peggy apenas puede verse los zapatos, pero la luz roja, intermitente, de una antena de posición brilla en medio de la nada como la señal de esperanza más engañosa del mundo.

Rodean el edificio, que según Steve está construido en su mayoría bajo tierra, hasta un punto en el sur, y allí, Peggy reúne los hombres a su alrededor. Tiene que gritar por encima de la ventisca para hacerse oír:

–¡Treinta minutos para la retirada, contando a partir de ya!

La mano enguantada de Steve es firme alrededor de la suya, y se mueven prácticamente a ciegas hasta la entrada, dos compuertas de metal impenetrables probablemente incluso para Steve, que introduce los códigos en un panel oculto a la vista. Peggy sale de su escondite en cuanto la puerta se abre, y dispara una ráfaga a uno de los guardias atónitos mientras Steve le tuerce el cuello al otro con sus propias manos, sin que ninguno de los emita el más leve sonido.

No es que los daños colaterales le parezcan una forma de trabajo aceptable, en términos generales, pero en ese en concreto, no pueden permitirse dejar un rastro.

Steve abate guardas a medida que los encuentran sin que tengan tiempo ni de gritar, sin ponerse en el ángulo de una sola de esas cámaras de vigilancia que están instaladas en varios puntos, y llegan a la sala que estaban buscando en siete minutos y cuarenta segundos.

A partir de allí es donde las cosas se complican. 

Steve no se molesta con sutilezas. Arranca la compuerta blindada a base de fuerza pura, dedos engarfiados en la juntura de metal y todos los músculos de la espalda en tensión, gruñendo primero, hasta que grita y la puerta cede, revelando una pasarela colgante de varios cables suspendidos del techo.

Peggy está preparada para el ataque, pero no hay tantos guardias como habría previsto. Dos hombres, que Steve se saca de encima con facilidad, y entonces solo un hombre con bata blanca empuñando una Makarov con manos temblorosas desde el piso de abajo, donde otro hombre, joven, vestido con ropa gris simple, les mira con la cabeza ladeada y expresión casi de curiosidad estudiada.

Steve camina con tranquilidad, suelas de sus botas resonando sobre la pasarela metálica, y se deshace del gorro negro con que se había cubierto el pelo, manos aún desnudas, sin haber ni desenfundado la Colt.

– _ Ty menya uznayesh' _ ? –pregunta, y un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Peggy, porque sus ojos son gélidos en ese instante, ni rastro del hombre con el que compartió su cama solo un par de días atrás.

_ ¿Me reconoces? _

No es que Peggy no supiera que era una misión personal, pero no está segura de haber calibrado bien hasta entonces el riesgo que el factor emocional representa. Steve no ha ido allí solo a rescatar a Barnes. Ha ido a cobrarse venganza.

Peggy aún no ha revelado su presencia, oculta tras la pared de hormigón del pasillo, y tiene que jugar con esa baza. Intentando mantenerse en un ángulo que no la delate, apunta con la pistola a la cabeza del hombre de bata blanca, y tranquiliza su respiración mientras Steve sigue allí, sin ni hacer ademán de protegerse, como si creyera que está hecho de material antibalas.

–Veo a un hombre americano. Pero supongo que se refiere a su parecido con el Capitán Rogers. Remarcable, lo que le ha hecho a esa puerta –dice el hombre de gris, pronunciando poco a poco, su inglés cargado de acento pero lo suficiente discernible–. No sabe cuánto agradezco su visita.

El tipo de la bata blanca tiene la espalda contra la pared, pistola aún en alto pero con un agarre que sugiere que no tiene ni idea de cómo dispararla, gotas de sudor en la frente. 

–He venido a por el sargento James Barnes –responde Steve, como si nada, como si lo diera por hecho–. Y a matar a todos los que le han retenido prisionero y bajo tortura aquí. 

–El sargento James Barnes –dice el hombre, sonrisa ominosa, llena de sorna, morbo macabro en sus ojos brillantes, y una vez todo se ponga en movimiento, Peggy no va a tener que dejarle margen para escapar–. Siento decirle que es una misión imposible. Ese hombre murió hace mucho.

– _ Soldat.  _ _ Poymay amerikantsa. Ya zhivu _ _. _

_ Atrapa al americano. Vivo. _

Peggy creía estar preparada, y aún así, le lleva unos segundos reconocer al hombre que aparece en su campo de visión con gestos calculados, cuerpo aparentemente relajado, músculos gruesos preparados para la acción. Lleva el pelo largo hasta la línea de la mandíbula, rostro bien afeitado, y el torso al descubierto revela una juntura con ese brazo metálico del que Steve le habló, toda la carne alrededor terriblemente deformada bajo cicatrices que parecen acumularse las unas sobre las otras.

Viste solo unos pantalones simples, a pesar del frío del interior de la base, y sus pies están descalzos sobre el cemento, aunque no parece ni darse cuenta. Su único punto de concentración en ese momento es Steve, y eso es lo peor. Esos ojos sin vida, ni un atisbo de reconocimiento en ellos, cuando estira la mano derecha hacia el hombre de bata blanca en una orden silenciosa.

–Bucky –dice Steve, alzando las manos ante él, no tanto un gesto de rendición como una señal a Barnes de que se detenga–. Bucky, escúchame. He venido a sacarte de aquí. Me conoces. Soy yo, soy Steve. 

El hombre de la bata le pone la pistola en la mano a Barnes, que ni se molesta en mirar en su dirección. Sigue con la vista fija en Steve, ni un atisbo de emoción en ella.

–Bucky, hemos vivido en Brooklyn toda nuestra vida. Mi madre se llamaba Sarah, y yo solía llevar papel de periódico en los zapatos. Luchaste junto a mí en la guerra.

Dos disparos suenan al mismo tiempo.

Peggy ha cambiado de objetivo, pasando con rapidez al hombre al mando, el joven vestido de gris, que cae al suelo con una bala en la cabeza, al tiempo que el sargento dispara la pistola.

Steve está agazapado, aunque no a cubierto, ni remotamente, y respira con fuerza, pero no parece herido. 

–¡Hazlo de una vez! –ordena Peggy, y no puede decir que aprecie que su autoridad se cuestione en una misión, o se ignore directamente, cuando Steve cierra los ojos, cabeza echada atrás, y sigue hablando:

–Bucky. Me conoces.  _ Me conoces _ , ¿vale? –dice, y se impulsa arriba con una mano en las barras metálicas, como si estuviera herido.

Peggy busca, hasta que da con el agujero en su muslo, la mancha enorme que tiñe la tela oscura de su pantalón.

–Bucky, soy Steve. Soy tu amigo, y te conozco. Nos vamos de aquí. No tienes que matar a nadie más. No tienes que hacer  _ nada _ más. Puedes ir a casa, Buck. 

Peggy no da crédito.

¿Esa es la estrategia de Steve? ¿Quedarse allí plantado encajando todas las balas que el sargento decida dispararle hasta que… qué? ¿Que un hombre sometido a cuatro años de tortura y lavado de cerebro entre en razón por arte de magia?

Peggy se maldice a ella misma. Debería haberle exigido a Steve esas palabras que por lo visto dejan al sargento sin capacidad de desobedecer. Poco ético, pero una forma de sobrevivir. 

Barnes, sin embargo, no ha fallado su tiro, lo ha dirigido exactamente donde quería, que es a una parte del cuerpo que haría que cualquier humano corriente quedara inhabilitado, pero no Steve. Y ha bajado la pistola. Está observando al hombre de la ropa gris, que Peggy acaba de abatir, tumbado a sus pies. Tiene el ceño fruncido, ojos grises encendidos de golpe con furia.

–Bucky, este sitio va a volar por los aires en menos de diez minutos. No voy a dejar a ni uno, Buck. A ni uno –sigue hablando Steve, intensidad en sus palabras, pero no urgencia, eso no–. Pero no voy a irme si no es contigo. 

Peggy no está segura de que Barnes sea capaz de muchas expresiones de humanidad en ese instante, pero la curva de su ceja denota un cierto escepticismo que es puramente el sargento que ella conoció. 

Sí, el sentimiento es mutuo, piensa.

–Voy a bajar, Buck –anuncia Steve. 

Justo en ese momento, una explosión retumba en los oídos de Peggy, y una lluvia de cemento cae a su alrededor. Se lanza hacia atrás, y aterriza con fuerza sobre el suelo, la plataforma de la que Steve estaba bajando cediendo con la sacudida de los explosivos. 

–¡Steve! –grita Peggy en su radio, pero,  _ cómo no _ , ha perdido la conexión con él.

Por un momento es incapaz de ver nada más que una nube de polvo y sus propias lágrimas. Se enjuaga los ojos con impaciencia, y se inclina por encima del agujero que la explosión ha dejado, intentando localizar a Steve entre los escombros, bajo la penumbra ominosa de las luces de emergencia. 

Finalmente identifica sus botas negras, sobresaliendo por debajo de las ruinas de la estructura metálica. Incluso desde su posición precaria, Peggy puede apreciar, con un cierto alivio, que se está moviendo. Steve está clavando los talones en el suelo, intentando ejercer fuerza para liberarse, aunque sin mucho éxito.

El hombre de la bata está a unos dos metros de distancia, en el suelo, el agujero de una bala entre sus cejas. 

Barnes es el único que sigue en pie, ileso, solo el polvo que le cubre el pelo y los hombros como prueba de que la explosión le haya afectado en absoluto. Camina hacia Steve con paso tranquilo, como si no sintiera los escombros bajo las plantas de los pies, los cristales rotos, esquivando la parte retorcida de una viga metálica de forma casi casual. 

Peggy le sigue con la pistola, pulso firme a pesar de que el cuerpo entero le tiembla, rezando para no tener que elegir entre él y Steve, porque no va a ser una decisión en absoluto. 

El sonido de pasos tras ella lo cambian todo. Se protege a ella misma y protege a Barnes y Steve de los hombres armados que van corriendo hacia la posesión más preciada que esa base encierra, intentando asegurarla. 

Peggy aprovecha la ventaja que su posición tras la esquina le proporciona, junto con algunos de los escombros que le sirven de protección, pero no puede decir que cuando el último de los hombres cae y Dugan aparece detrás no sea un alivio.

–¿Por qué han detonado los explosivos antes de tiempo? –grita, y Dugan sacude la cabeza.

–Las cosas no han salido exactamente como habíamos planeado. Los planos de Rogers no eran precisos en algunos aspectos, y hemos tenido que improvisar. 

–¿Las comunicaciones por radio?

–Cortadas. Pero, Peggy, no tenemos más de diez minutos para que este sitio se convierta en una tumba.

En la planta inferior, el sonido de disparos aún no se ha apagado. Barnes está parapetado tras la barrera que un fragmento especialmente grande de la pasarela le proporciona, defendiendo su posición ante Steve con la Colt de éste.

Después de lo que vendría a ser una masacre, se hacen unos segundos de silencio, y una voz retumba en ruso por algún sistema de altavoz interno independiente del generador de corriente que suministraba la base, del cual Gabe y Jim ya se han ocupado.

“ _ Soldat. _ ”

Barnes deja caer la Colt como si quemara, se echa atrás sobre sus rodillas, manos en los oídos, la imagen pura de la agonía.

_ “Zhelaniye.” _

–¿Qué coño…? –pregunta Dugan, ojos desorbitados, incrédulos, clavados en Barnes, pero no hay tiempo.

–¡Los altavoces, Dum Dum!

La orden le saca del trance, y entonces él y Peggy están disparando al techo, de donde parece venir la voz, sin ningún tipo de finura, solo esperanza de dar con lo que están buscando, porque tienen segundos mientras esas palabras misteriosas en ruso se encadenan.

Cuando Peggy ha gastado toda su munición, se hace con uno de los Kalashnikov de los guardas y sigue, sin detenerse a apartarse los mechones de pelo que se le han escapado del recogido y lleva pegados al rostro, a los labios.

_ “Semnadtsat'.” _

Esa última palabra suena distorsionada al final, y de golpe el sonido muere y Dugan la está tirando del brazo.

–¡Tenemos que salir, Peggy! 

Lo último que ve es a Barnes apretando con rabia las barras metálicas que tienen inmovilizado a Steve, gritando. 

Cuando consiguen salir al exterior, Jim y Gabe ya están allí con Juniper.

–¿Cuánto para las explosiones? –pregunta Peggy, y los dos intercambian una mirada que le da ganas de gritar–. ¿Cuánto?

–Un minuto y medio –responde Jim, con una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera. 

Peggy está familiarizada con el paso del tiempo en situaciones límite. Lento y fugaz, todo a la vez, cada segundo una eternidad, la ventana de esperanza cerrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Contemplan la explosión desde una distancia segura, y a pesar del ruido ensordecedor, hay un silencio marcado entre ellos.

–¿La pista está despejada? –pregunta Peggy, palabras que no está ni segura de que sus hombres oigan, pero la voz de Jim, lejana, responde:

–Comunicaciones por radio cortadas y torreta limpia. Stark tiene que estar ya allí.

–Entonces id ahora al punto de extracción.

–Peg –dice… Gabe, es Gabe, tras ella–. No vamos a dejar que te quedes aquí.

–Vais a hacer exactamente lo que yo diga –responde, voz serena–. Dadnos diez minutos más de margen, si todo está tranquilo. En caso de que haya complicaciones, no nos esperéis.

–Peg, el Capitán no nos perdonaría…

–Y yo no me lo perdonaría a mí misma –le interrumpe Peggy, intentando no permitirse perder los estribos–. Ahora.

–Sí, agente.

Peggy no se da la vuelta a ver a sus hombres partir.

***

Peggy se maldice a ella misma cien, mil veces en su camino de vuelta a las ruinas de la base. 

Como mínimo, hasta que de la columna de humo que asciende hacia el cielo gris aparecen las siluetas de dos hombres, uno apoyado en el otro. A medida que se acercan, puede apreciar que Barnes se ha hecho con ropa de abrigo y calzado, gracias a Dios, y que Steve está herido, probablemente de gravedad, a juzgar por el reguero de sangre que ha dejado en la nieve.

–Tenemos que llegar al avión en menos de diez minutos –les espeta, por encima de la ventisca, decidiendo asumir, por el momento, que Barnes no va a ponerle un tiro entre las cejas de manera inminente.

De hecho, lo único que hace es esquivarle la mirada, ojos fijos en Steve, pelo como una cortina sobre el rostro.

Steve está pálido, tiene los labios morados, y Peggy siente alarma de golpe. Puede que no estén hablando de una pierna destrozada. Ni Steve puede ser inmune a las hemorragias internas.

Cuando abre los labios para hablar, una tos húmeda y fea le interrumpe, y Barnes le endereza con alarma. Steve se aferra a él, puño cerrado en su abrigo.

–Tenéis que llegar al avión, pero no vais a poder conmigo a rastras. 

–No voy a dejarte aquí, Steve –protesta Peggy, porque  _ oh no _ , eso sí que no. 

Si Steve cree que va a sacrificarse ante ella por una segunda vez, y que ella simplemente va a dejar que pase, se va a llevar una buena sorpresa

–Si hace falta, voy a arrastrarte yo misma por Siberia.

Y está del todo dispuesta a hacerlo. Hay poblaciones hacia el sur. Estarán buscando a un hombre rubio y a otro moreno con un brazo metálico, pero no a una mujer joven que habla ruso con fluidez. 

–He vivido demasiado, Peg –murmura Steve, y tiene las agallas de sonreírle, arrugas alrededor de sus labios y sus ojos, tan  _ viejo _ , de golpe.

Gracias a Dios que el sargento está allí, y que incluso ahora, sigue siendo un hombre práctico:

–Los perros.

–¿Perros? –repite Peggy, y por primera vez, esos ojos grises se clavan en los suyos, llenos de desafío, de una chispa de algo peligroso que nada tiene que ver con el vacío impersonal de cuando estaba actuando bajo las órdenes de su captor.

–Esperadme aquí.

–Buck.

Steve se agarra con fuerza a su chaqueta, y Barnes sigue aguantando prácticamente su peso, incluso cuando le mira con el ceño fruncido.

–Voy a volver.

El  _ idiota _ está prácticamente implícito en la exasperación que, de alguna forma, sin prácticamente ninguna entonación, el sargento logra transmitir.

Peggy se pasa el brazo de Steve por encima de los hombros, y cuando Barnes la mira con algo que podría ser esperanza juraría que se le rompe un poco el corazón. Sin embargo, Peggy se limita a asentir.

–Ve. Steve y yo estaremos justo aquí.

***

Los dos huskies siberianos se han instalado a los pies de Dugan, Gabe, Jones y Juniper, donde después de haber recibido todo tipo de caricias y premios por su rescate heroico, han caído en un sueño tranquilo como las dos mantas peludas más enormes y entrañables del mundo.

En la cabina, Howard pilota con tensión alrededor de los ojos, consciente de que aún están muy lejos de haber salido de la zona de peligro. Ahora que deben de estar buscándolos, la retirada es aún más peliaguda que la infiltración.

Barnes no ha mirado a nadie a la cara desde que ha subido al avión. Se ha agazapado en la cola, donde ha improvisado un lecho para Steve con varias mantas. Él mismo le ha aplicado vendajes en la herida de bala del muslo. Incluso le ha ayudado cuando, durante el despegue, Steve se ha tumbado sobre sí mismo para vomitar con toda la discreción posible, dadas las circunstancias. 

El resto de los comandos han ido cayendo dormidos, pero no Barnes, que sigue en estado de alerta, con la misión autoimpuesta de proteger a Steve. Si Peggy no siguiera tan furiosa con él –y tan  _ terriblemente _ preocupada–, admitiría que el hecho de que Steve se haya herido de gravedad no ha sido menos que conveniente.

No es un pensamiento que le guste, así que hace lo posible por no darle vueltas. De nada va a servirle, igual que toda esa rabia ante la sola idea de que Hydra haya seguido proliferando.

Nunca tendrían que haber dado por sentado que con Schmidt había caído la organización. Pero el sentimiento de culpa personal de Peggy no va a servirle de nada a nadie, y por contra, quizás a Barnes, en ese instante, le vendría bien algo de decencia humana básica.

–Sargento. Toma, –dice, pasándole una taza de latón con café instantáneo y un paquete de galletas.

Es difícil decir si Steve está inconsciente o solo tiene los ojos cerrados contra el dolor, por la forma en que está respirando, superficial, y el mal color de su piel, pero Barnes ha hecho todo lo que podía por él, realmente. Le ha dado sorbos de agua caliente antes de dejarlo reposar, por Dios.

Ahora, Barnes toma un sorbo de su café, mojándose los labios con precaución, como si no se fiara del todo.

Peggy tiene que desviar la vista. Antes de poder convencerse de no hacerlo, aparta un mechón de pelo empapado de sudor de la frente de Steve.

–Quién es –susurra Barnes, y la sorpresa de volver oírle a hablar, voz ronca e incierta, aún sin entonación, hace que a Peggy le lleve unos momentos entender que está hablando de Steve.

–¿Te refieres a que no sabes quién es este hombre? 

Barnes sacude la cabeza.

–Conozco a Steve. Pero… éste es… más viejo. Que tú. Que yo.

Peggy sonríe por primera vez desde que han encontrado a Barnes, sin ni pensarlo. 

–No. Este Steve tiene 38 años. Vivió doce años en el futuro. Ha vuelto solo para ir a buscarte, James.

Si oír su nombre de pila le provoca algo a Barnes, no lo demuestra, pero es como Peggy solía llamarle durante la guerra, y no ve el motivo para no seguir haciéndolo.

–Creo que tiene varias costillas rotas. Debería verle un médico –es la respuesta de Barnes a esa revelación fantástica, y de hecho, Peggy no sabe qué es lo que esperaba.

Primero no estaba segura de que el sargento James Bucky Barnes siguiera ahí dentro, pero ahora puede admitir que es todo él, dedos entrelazados con los de Steve bajo la manta y devoción ciega. 

–Vamos a buscar un hospital en cuanto estemos en suelo americano –le asegura Peggy, incapaz de hacer otra cosa–. Mientras, has hecho un excelente trabajo con los vendajes.

Barnes no se da por aludido ante el reconocimiento, pero se pasa la taza a la mano metálica, en la que Peggy intenta no fijarse demasiado, aunque resulta fascinante, y coge una galleta. Es más progreso del que habría esperado. 

En realidad, cuando Peggy había pensado en la posibilidad de tener éxito en extraer al sargento con vida y traerlo de vuelta, la perspectiva había sido mucho más lúgubre. Si solo Steve no se las hubiera arreglado para herirse de gravedad... Pero va a estar bien. Crea lo que crea Steve, va a estar bien. Porque Peggy no va a permitir que esté de cualquier otra forma, no bajo su vigilancia, y no una segunda vez.

En algún punto del trayecto debe de haber caído dormida en el suelo, apoyada en el respaldo de un asiento, y el peso de una mano fría en la suya la desvela.

Steve le está sonriendo, párpados apenas entreabiertos.

–No solo por Bucky –murmura, apenas audible por encima del ruido de los motores.

Peggy sabe a qué se refiere, pero no quiere oírlo, así que se limita a estrechar su mano entre las suyas, intentando darle algo de calor.

***

En Alaska, Howard improvisa un aterrizaje en el primer pueblo que encuentran con pista que también dispone de estación de primeros auxilios, y allí convence a la enfermera en cabeza de la zona de que es médico, además de piloto, y le cuenta una historia algo fantástica sobre vacaciones y un accidente en las montañas que solo se sostiene por el fajo de billetes que la acompaña.

Una vez tienen la pequeña habitación del ambulatorio para ellos, apenas un despacho con una camilla y un armario lleno de instrumental médico, además de un escritorio con una lamparilla, entre Howard y Barnes se deshacen de la ropa de Steve, que hace rato que apenas está consciente. 

–Peggy, oxígeno –pide Howard, mangas de la camisa arremangadas–. Las costillas deben de haber perforado, esperemos que un pulmón y no los dos. Shhh.

Se pone el dedo índice ante los labios mientras le ausculta, aunque él era el único que estaba hablando de todas formas. Barnes se mantiene de pie junto a Steve, expresión tensa en el rostro, esperando instrucciones.

Mientras, Peggy ha encontrado un tanque de oxígeno y una mascarilla, y ella y Barnes siguen las instrucciones de Howard aunque ninguno de los tiene ninguna clase de experiencia médica. 

–Voy a liberar el aire acumulado fuera del pulmón para eliminar la presión y permitir que vuelva a expandirse –explica Howard antes de clavar una aguja bastante impresionante en el pecho desnudo de Steve.

Puede que no sea consciente de que está narrando cada una de sus acciones. Que solo esté parloteando porque esa siempre ha sido su válvula de escape para liberar tensión. Pero, por una vez, Peggy cree que, a su manera, Howard está teniendo tacto. 

Es fácil leer la aprensión en el rostro de Barnes, en la forma en que aprieta los labios hasta dejárselos blancos. Por Dios, deberían estarle atendiendo a él, después de todo por lo que acaba de pasar, y sin embargo, el hecho de tener algo en lo que centrarse parece seguir siendo bueno para él.

–Deberías vendarle –dice Barnes, no una orden, más bien una inquietud, cuando terminan con la perforación, pero Howard niega con la cabeza, examinando con cuidado el torso de Steve, dedos casi reverentes pasando por encima de su piel moteada de amarillo y morado.

–Está claro que hay costillas rotas, pero me preocupa que el vendaje vaya a interferir con el proceso de cura de los órganos internos.

–¿Qué más hacemos?

–Nada. Rogers no solo no da muestras de estar a punto de colapsar, sino que se está curando diez veces más rápido de lo que lo haría un humano corriente. Observe los hematomas, tienen un nivel de evolución de más de una semana.

Lejos de hacerlo, los ojos de Barnes, que hasta entonces no se han apartado de Steve, se desvían de su cuerpo. Peggy supone que a Barnes no debe de impresionarle mucho lo bien que trabaja el suero de Erskin en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, y no es que no tenga sus razones para ello.

–Howard, deberíamos atender la herida de bala –le recuerda Peggy.

–Sí, sí, por supuesto. 

De todas formas, cuando retiran los vendajes que ha aplicado el sargento, se encuentran con que la herida ya se está cerrando, con lo que se limitan a desinfectar. 

Después de la dosis de morfina que Howard le ha administrado a Steve, por fin su sueño parece tranquilo, pecho hinchándose y volviendo a bajar de forma rítmica, tranquilizadora, cabeza ladeada contra todas las almohadas con que le han incorporado. 

Peggy se toma un momento para ella en la pequeña cocina del ambulatorio, un cuarto ínfimo con un par de armarios, un fogón y una neverita. 

–¿Té? –pregunta la enfermera, con una mueca escéptica en los labios, y Peggy asiente, porque es lo que una hace por defecto. Aceptar una taza de té cuando no sabe qué más hacer.

Cuando vuelve, encuentra a Howard sentado en el sofá del pasillo. Tiene la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas, dedos enterrados en el desastre que es su pelo. A veces, por todo lo enorme e inteligente e inmoral que es, Peggy tiene esas revelaciones en que se acuerda de que apenas los separan unos años de edad.

Se sienta a su lado, le pone una mano en el hombro.

–Duerme, Howard. Lo más difícil está hecho. 

–¿Sabía que el sargento yo fumamos habanos y bebimos whisky escocés juntos una vez? 

–Bueno,  _ no _ , pero no es algo que me sorprenda descubrir.

–Intentó desplumarme jugando a las cartas, y aunque no lo consiguió, me hizo sudar. Dijo que me había visto en la expo de Nueva York, en el… ¿Cuarenta y tres? La de ese maldito coche, por supuesto. Que si creía que iba a haber coches voladores de verdad. Coches voladores. Es solo… Bueno, al público le gusta ver esa clase de cosas. Quién le habría dicho, a ese chico, inteligente y guapo y joven, que... 

–Howard…

–No, no, lo sé –dice, alzando la palma de la mano–. Me pongo insoportable cuando no duermo y no hay alcohol ni fiestas de por medio.

–No eres mucho mejor cuando hay alcohol y fiestas de por medio.

–Oh, eso depende de a quién preguntes –replica Howard, sonrisa algo más sincera, y se mete la mano en el bolsillo, saca ese papel arrugado del que, de alguna forma, Peggy había conseguido olvidarse–. Ten. Sea lo que sea, puedes decírselo tú misma a tu amiga.

Podrían haber pasado cien años desde que Peggy le pidió a Howard que entregar ese mensaje. Mil, desde que ella y Angie tomaron té en una cafetería, una noche lluviosa de marzo. Antes de que toda su vida volviera a ponerse del revés. 

–Gracias.

Deja a Howard en el sofá, abrigado bajo una manta y prácticamente babeando como un bebé sobre la almohada, porque remordimientos de conciencia o no, es el que más horas lleva despierto, y ha cargado con una buena parte de la responsabilidad de la misión en los hombros, por no hablar del riesgo personal que ha tomado. Howard no saldría bien parado de una nueva acusación de traición a la nación, no con los aires que se respiran a nivel político últimamente.

Peggy está a punto de entrar en el despacho, pero su instinto innato de curiosidad la impulsa a echar un vistazo por entre las rendijas de la persiana que cubre la ventana interior.

La escena que descubre no es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero de alguna forma, no es una sorpresa.

El sargento Barnes ha caído dormido en la silla junto a la cama, cabeza y brazos apoyados en el regazo de Steve, que ha recuperado ya la consciencia, y le está acariciando el pelo, pasando los dedos por entre sus mechones. Hay una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, algo infinitamente tierno en su mirada, y es un momento bonito, a pesar de todo. Un momento que Peggy no quiere interrumpir, que no le corresponde, y del que se fuerza a apartar los ojos, una punzada de anhelo agudo en el pecho.

Aprieta la nota de papel dentro de su bolsillo, arrugándola, su tacto como un talismán, una promesa.

***

–Agente Carter. Me alegro de verla, como siempre.

Jarvis la recibe en casa de Stark con una sonrisa radiante de complicidad que ella se encuentra devolviendo, contagiosa. 

–Si ha venido a ver a nuestros invitados, están en el jardín –añade.

Jarvis fue uno de los que más se alegró de saber que Steve Rogers y James Bucky Barnes seguían con vida, aunque nunca les conoció durante la guerra. 

–Gracias, Jarvis. 

–Le diré a Anna que añada un plato a la mesa, si nos acompaña para la cena. Se lo aconsejo. Últimamente, con los modales de nuestros invitados y su apetito, por fin tiene con quien lucirse.

A Peggy le es fácil imaginar que el sargento Barnes y Steve deben de ser una mejora sustancial respecto a los huéspedes habituales de Howard, o incluso comparados con el mismo Howard, que vive como un fantasma en su propia casa.

–Lo siento, Jarvis, pero tengo una cita después a la que espero llegar a tiempo.

Consigue decirlo sin sonrojarse y sin vacilar, y Jarvis asiente con su discreción habitual.

–En ese caso, le deseo toda la suerte.

No es que Peggy no vaya a necesitarla. 

Se ha puesto uno de sus mejores vestidos, uno rojo con ribetes blancos y tiras cruzadas sobre el escote, y ha decidido no utilizar la segunda de las entradas que Angie le regaló. Pero nada de eso significa que Angie vaya a aceptarla. No después de que Peggy se marchara a Los Angeles, de haberla estado relegando a una esquina más bien pequeña y oscura de su vida durante tanto tiempo. 

Encuentra a Barnes y Steve al fondo del jardín, sentados en el banco de piedra bajo las buganvílias. Tienen una bandeja llena de sándwiches y dos vasos de limonada entre los dos, y hablan inclinados el uno hacia el otro. A pesar de que parecen enfrascados en algún tipo de conversación pesada, los dos tienen buen aspecto. 

Steve se ha recuperado del todo. Viste una camisa blanca, arremangada, porque por fin el sol ha decidido brillar sobre Nueva York, junto con unos pantalones de punto beige. Ha vuelto a afeitarse, y casi podría parecer  _ él _ , visto desde lejos.

El sargento también tiene buen aspecto. Se ha cortado el pelo, con ese estilo que solía llevar en la guerra, algo crecido por encima de la cabeza de forma que las ondas le caen sobre la frente, y viste ropa a su medida; camisa verde, pantalones negros. Vuelve a ser un hombre guapo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, pero ahora hay sombras bajo sus ojos, una vacilación en sus palabras, en cómo ponerlas la una ante la otra, como si hablar resultara un esfuerzo enorme.

No ha dicho de cuánto se acuerda. Peggy va a tener que interrogarle, al final, pero puede darle tiempo, como mínimo eso, si no otra cosa. De momento, Barnes se ha negado a ver a su familia, a que ni siquiera se les informe de que sigue vivo. No es algo que Peggy pretenda comprender, igual que todo lo que le ha ocurrido al sargento los últimos cuatro años de su vida, así que solo le queda respetarlo.

El aire de gravedad que él y Steve habían adoptado se disipa en cuanto la ven llegar.

–Caballeros –saluda, y Steve le dedica una de esas sonrisas dulces que siempre reservó solo para ella y el sargento. 

–Hola, Peg. Me alegro de verte.

Incluso cuando la está mirando, Steve parece tan lejano ya. 

Como si ya se hubiera marchado.

Peggy le ha odiado un poco esos últimos días, por hacerle sentir la pérdida de nuevo, por ese dolor sordo en el pecho con el que no sabe qué hacer.

–Peggy –saluda Barnes con educación. 

Exactamente como la primera vez, a Peggy le ha llevado una cierta insistencia que vuelva a tratarla por su nombre de pila. No lo consiguió hasta que, unos días atrás, le aseguró que no le importaba si se acordaba de ella o no. Que tenía una amiga en el mundo, pasara lo que pasara, y que ella no tendría reparo en recordárselo tantas veces como hiciera falta.

Ahora, lo único que puede hacer es devolverle la deferencia:

–Hola, James. 

Por un momento los tres permanecen en silencio, el aire demasiado lleno de posibilidades que no llegan a tomar forma de palabras, hasta que Barnes se levanta.

–Siéntate –le ofrece, y aunque es un ofrecimiento amable, hay una sombra de pesadumbre en sus ojos grises, una cualidad forzada en su pose casual –. Hay sándwiches. Y yo estoy cansado. De discutir con ese cabezota de ahí.

A pesar de la brusquedad de sus palabras, le dedica una sonrisa a Peggy antes de marcharse, mano izquierda hundida en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cabeza gacha. Steve le sigue con la mirada, pero no va tras él, y Peggy casi quiere gritarle que lo haga.

–Le has dicho que vas a marcharte –aventura. 

Steve alza los ojos azules hacia ella, una línea profunda entre sus cejas espesas.

–No. No, Peg. Todo lo contrario.  _ Él  _ es quien cree que es hora de que vuelva.

–Pero tú no lo crees –dice Peggy, y se dice que esos martillazos de su corazón contra el pecho no son esperanza, porque no la quiere. 

–No sé que creo –murmura Steve, como una confesión vergonzosa, casi como si esperara un juicio, allí sentado, mientras Peggy se mantiene de pie, los dos incapaces de dar un solo paso hacia el otro–. 

–Tonterías. Tienes una vida, y no es aquí.

–¿La tengo? –pregunta Steve, con una risa desquiciada algo alarmante–. ¿De verdad sería tan horrible, Peg? Que por una vez no hiciera lo correcto, sino lo que quiero.

–No creo que pudieras vivir con ello –replica Peggy, intentando no dejarse arrastrar por ese filo de desesperación en su tono de voz–. Pero, Steve. No me hagas convencerte de marcharte, porque no sería justo. 

Steve pone una mueca, y baja la mirada a sus propias manos, dedos entrelazados.

–¿Y si no es lo que te estoy pidiendo? ¿Y si lo que estoy pidiendo es una segunda oportunidad para mí? 

Traga saliva, todo el cuerpo tenso, y Peggy toma aire, llenándose de la tristeza de esa despedida que ninguno de los dos desea. 

–Habríamos tenido una vida preciosa, Steve. Pero creo que la segunda oportunidad que estás buscando no está aquí.

Steve asiente.

–Eso lo deja claro, entonces.

–Oh, Steve… –replica Peggy, exasperada, porque no puede creerlo, que ella necesite encarnar ese papel, ser la responsable de los dos, cuando sería fácil echar toda la razón a volar al viento.

Steve alza las dos manos, de una forma no muy distinta a cómo hizo ante Barnes en la base.

–Lo siento. Lo siento, Peg, tienes razón, no es justo que te haga cargar con ese peso. Y, normalmente, cuando tú y Bucky estáis de acuerdo en algo, no soléis equivocaros.

–Sigue siendo tu decisión, no la nuestra –susurra Peggy, pero sabe que es algo cruel que decir incluso mientras pronuncia las palabras, y Steve no se esfuerza en disimular que ha sentido el golpe, pone una mueca.

–De acuerdo. Solo… ¿Crees que aún podrías concederme ese baile? 

Si fuera cualquier otro hombre, Peggy creería que es parte de una estrategia para debilitar sus defensas. Hacerla ceder. Pero Steve es todo sinceridad en ese momento, desde la desolación de sus hombros hasta el acero en sus ojos de cuando se prepara para un rechazo.

–Siempre, Steve –responde Peggy en un susurro–. Aunque tengo que admitir que me habría gustado tener música de fondo.

Es un último intento de aliviar la tensión, que no cree que Steve vaya a tomarse en serio, pero lo hace. Por supuesto que lo hace, ¿qué no se ha tomado Steve en serio en su vida?

Al tiempo que se incorpora, se saca del bolsillo un aparato rectangular, de superficie plateada llena de rayas, lo suficiente pequeño para caber en su mano. Desenrolla con cuidado el cable que lleva atado alrededor, al final del cual hay un dispositivo. Un auricular diminuto, comprende Peggy, cuando Steve se lo coloca junto al oído.

–¿Puedo?

–Claro que sí –resopla Peggy, queriendo añadir un  _ no seas absurdo _ , porque no va a derretirse porque la toque, pero entonces Steve le aparta el pelo de la oreja con tanta suavidad que no tiene el corazón para decírselo.

–Me temo que Sam no escuchaba mucha música de nuestra época, pero hay algo que tendría que servir –murmura Steve, tocando el aparatito, y entonces las primeras notas, sutiles, de un piano suenan en el oído de Peggy, claras y nítidas por encima del canto de los pájaros y del ruido lejano de la ciudad, como un pequeño milagro.

Se sujetan el uno al otro casi por inercia, dedos enredándose, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la mano de Peggy sobre ese bíceps enorme que le costó creer al principio. Ninguno de esos músculos la habría atraído nunca en lo más mínimo si no hubiera sido  _ él _ . Steve siempre fue magnético. Siempre.

_ Love me, love me, love me, say you do _ , canta una voz profunda de mujer, cargada de melancolía. Los dos mueven los pies, meciéndose más que bailando, a la hora de la verdad, y Peggy cierra los ojos y se deja perderse en Steve, en el tacto de su camisa limpia bajo su mejilla, en el calor de su pecho, en el olor de su aftershave. 

Una tregua.

Si la guerra hubiera terminado para Steve, habrían bailado en las calles de Londres, en un pub bombardeado, en un salón con un gramófono. 

–Steve… No creo que llegaras aquí buscando un nuevo comienzo –susurra Peggy, pensando en todas esas promesas que nunca llegaron a hacerse–. Creo que buscabas un final. Y supongo que estás en tu derecho. Pero que estuvieras dispuesto a hacerme perderte una segunda vez… No estoy segura de que sea algo que pueda perdonarte.

Extrañamente, la proximidad hace que algunas cosas sean más fáciles de decir. 

Steve la estrecha algo más contra sí, y ella cierra los ojos, se le aferra como nunca se permitió hacerlo. 

–Lo siento, Peg –repite Steve, algo inservible, vacío–. Lo siento. Espero que puedas creerme si te digo que no es algo que quisiera, o que tuviera planeado. Pero… Tony lo hizo. Natasha lo hizo. ¿Por qué yo no, Peg? ¿Por qué no...?

Lo que fuera que Steve iba a decir queda interrumpido por un sollozo entrecortado. Han dejado de bailar, y solo están abrazados el uno al otro con fuerza, la nariz de Steve enterrada en su pelo, la humedad de sus lágrimas probablemente arruinándole las ondas en las que tanto esmero ha puesto.

Peggy le atrae aún más contra ella, aunque no parece posible, cuando sus dos cuerpos están pegados el uno al otro.

–¿Por eso quieres esconderte aquí? ¿Porque crees que no deberías haber sobrevivido?

– _ No _ –responde Steve con rotundidad, apartándose para poder mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos son un desastre, rojos e hinchados, pero su expresión es determinada–. No, Peg. No he venido a esconderme. Pero Sam… y Bucky,  _ mi _ Bucky… Viví cinco años sin ellos. Cinco. No solo eso, sino que acepté que no volverían. Pasé ese tiempo diciendo a todo el mundo que debíamos seguir adelante…

–Oh, Steve, pero no van a reprocharte que vivieras –intercede Peggy, pero él sacude la cabeza.

–No es  _ eso _ . Es que yo lo hice. Una vez más. Seguí adelante sin la gente que quería. Y al principio, cuando te perdí a ti, estaba tan…  _ furioso _ . Lo estuve mucho tiempo, Peg, no te imaginas cuánto. Con el mundo, con el suero, por haberme hecho sobrevivir, pero sobretodo conmigo mismo. Pero ahoras, solo estoy… cansado. Y tengo lo que deseé durante todos esos años, una forma de volver atrás… Y no sabía cómo desaprovecharlo.

–No tiene por qué ser una oportunidad desaprovechada –responde Peggy, poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que siempre ha sabido cuál tiene que ser su próximo paso, solo que, extrañamente, ha necesitado la intercesión de Howard para darse cuenta.

Por doble.

–Para empezar, ahora sé que no desapareciste. Que has amado. Que has tenido gente que te amara. Lo mereces igual que todo el mundo, incluso más, Steve –dice, con toda la suavidad de la que es capaç, una sonrisa en los labios, porque no pueden pasarse todo su baile llorando por sus respectivos corazones rotos.

Steve aprieta los labios e inhala por la nariz, pero no la interrumpe, lo que Peggy toma como una buena señal.

–Y ahora tenemos al sargento Barnes, y estamos alerta contra Hydra, podemos empezar a construir defensas. Solo falta una cosa, ¿no crees?

Steve cierra los ojos, una rendición, hombros encorvados bajo el peso de ese agotamiento del que hablaba, y oh, no, no es así como Peggy va a dejar que sea su despedida.

Sube la mano a su mejilla, le enjuaga el rastro de lágrimas con el pulgar, y Steve se deja inclinar hacia abajo, responde cuando Peggy le besa los labios salados, algo delicado, tan distinto de esa noche antes de la misión. Ese beso es frágil, las manos enormes de Steve rodeándole el rostro con cuidado infinito, acariciándole el pelo, el movimiento de sus labios incierto, lleno de anhelo sin satisfacer, como la misma canción que ha escogido.

– 85.394531, –41.372730 –murmura contra sus labios, casi como palabras de amor, una capitulación, mientras la música muere entre los dos.

Los dos permanecen abrazados mucho rato después de haberse quitado los auriculares.

–Me temo que vas a tener que dejármelo escrito en papel –dice Peggy al final, cuando siente que el momento ha pasado, que esa burbuja de emoción se ha deshinchado lo suficiente para poder echarse atrás y asegurarse con un par de toques bajo los ojos de que no tiene todo el rímel corrido.

Podría repetir cada una de las cifras que Steve ha pronunciado, pero no parece prudente arriesgarse.

–Por supuesto –responde Steve, carraspeando, voz ronca–. Por favor, debo pedirte… No le machaques mucho.

Esboza una de esas sonrisas torcidas que solía utilizar para reírse de él mismo, y Peggy, como siempre, es quien dice en voz alta lo que los dos saben:

–Va a superarlo. El sargento Barnes va a hacerse cargo de ello.

Los ojos de Steve se abren con sorpresa, pero asiente, algo mortificado, mano en la nuca.

–Sí. Sí. Puede que tenga que tener unas palabras con él al respecto antes de marcharme, pero... Sí. Eso espero.

–Quizás deberías tener esas mismas palabras con el tuyo –se arriesga a decir Peggy, y esa vez sí, consigue que algo de color tiña las mejillas de Steve, como en los viejos tiempos.

–Me temo que tanto Sam como Bucky van a tener mucho que perdonarme cuando vuelva.

–Estoy segura de que, sea lo que sea, ya está perdonado, Steve.

Peggy no puede evitar buscar algo más de esa conexión de solo unos minutos atrás, tocarle, sentir que aún está allí; le toma la mano, y Steve ejerce algo de presión, expresión agradecida.

–¿Y tú, Peg? ¿Vas a tener a alguien?

–Pues… Eso espero, pero me temo que no está del todo en mis manos –admite, y Steve sabe que se ha arreglado para el espectáculo de Angie en Broadway, que tiene intención de salir a cenar con ella, así que espera que saque sus propias conclusiones.

Steve asiente, con una de esas sonrisas de verdad que le hacen brillar los ojos.

–No creo que haya nadie que pueda decirte que no, Peg. 

–Cuídate, Steve.

–Y tú, Peggy. 

Sus dedos se desenredan, y Peggy no mira atrás una sola vez durante el camino de salida, porque sabe que si lo hace, nunca va a ser capaz de salir de ese jardín sin Steve Rogers.

***

–Oh, Dios mío, Inglesa.

Angie abre sus ojos claros con exageración, una mano de uñas de manicura perfecta, ahora que no pasa los días sirviendo cafés y fregando mesas, sobre sus labios pintados de carmín.

–No me lo puedo creer.

–Sé cómo suena, te lo aseguro –admite Peggy, y sirve algo más de ese vino de la Toscana que no piensa desperdiciar. 

Como mínimo, habrá disfrutado de una noche de buena comida y conversación excelente con una amiga en quien puede confiar, si nada más sale de esa cita. 

Se siente mejor solo con estar junto a Angie, más real y más ligera, todo a la vez, y haber decidido lanzar la precaución al viento y contarle las partes de la última semana que no la ponen en peligro de terminar en una lista de interés del FBI es liberador, por decirlo de forma suave.

Esa noche, en un pequeño restaurante italiano, es fácil creer que pase lo que pase, como mínimo van a tenerse la una a la otra. Puede que toda la emoción de los últimos días, y el efecto del alcohol, y la forma en que las velas le sacan reflejos al pelo castaño de Angie, y el azul de su vestido en contraste con sus ojos, hagan que Peggy se sienta algo más vulnerable que de costumbre, pero no es lo importante.

Lo importante es que no puede dejar escapar a otra persona a quien quiere. No por omisión, y no por todas las cosas que dejó atrás y que hicieron que se enterrara en su trabajo. 

Quizás hace mucho que va siendo hora de dejar ir a Steve.

Aunque, por lo visto, Angie no está de acuerdo con ella:

–¡No, claro que te creo! Lo que no me puedo creer es que, con lo emocionante que es tu vida, no se te ocurra compartir ni aunque sea un poco –dice Angie, ojos brillantes y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, tan fácil de corresponder.

–¿Compartir?

–Steve Rogers –susurra Angie, inclinándose hacia ella por encima de la mesa, y sin un ápice de discreción–. No me puedo creer que no le hayas traído. 

Y Angie es capaz de hacer eso, le arranca una carcajada del pecho a Peggy, a pesar de que no debería estar tomándolo a la ligera, de que tiene mucho por explicar. Pero es tan fácil, dejarse llevar, tomar otro sorbo de vino, estar en el momento, con el estómago lleno de comida caliente y la sensación de que todo está bien, sin que ella tenga que hacer absolutamente  _ nada _ , por una vez.

–Quizás habríais podido intercambiar autógrafos –replica, aunque sigue con la sensación vaga de que las bromas están fuera de lugar.

Es difícil de creer, que solo unas horas atrás estuviera en los brazos de Steve, despidiéndose de él, y que ahora la vida siga transcurriendo con normalidad, que Peggy vuelva a ser capaz de reír.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, esa vez es distinta de la primera, cuando creyó que todo había terminado para ese hombre extraordinario al que convirtieron en un héroe. Peggy no siente que haya perdido una parte de ella misma, como mínimo. No cuando cree que, pasado el bache, Steve va a seguir adelante.

–Quedaría bien en mi pared, ¿verdad? –dice Angie, sonrisa atenuada, casi melancólica–. Una de esas fotos del tour de la USO. Siempre me gustaron esas mallas.

–Oh, no tienes ni idea –suspira Peggy, y los ojos de Angie se llenan de arruguitas, y apoya la barbilla en su mano, mirándola como si la estudiara, ojos claros moviéndose por su rostro.

Puede que sea el vino, y la comida, pero Peggy siente calor en las mejillas.

–Es tan terriblemente romántico. Inglesa, tienes a un hombre que ha vuelto atrás en el tiempo  _ por ti _ .

Hay una cierta nostalgia en el tono de Angie, en la forma en que le sonríe, y Peggy se siente como un fraude. Lo único que puede hacer, por un momento, es sacudir la cabeza.

No va a negar que, aunque quizás solo sea en parte, Steve volvió por ella. Pero no sabe cómo explicarle a Angie que la realidad está muy lejos de esa historia de amor que está imaginando. 

–Steve, como tantos otros hombres y mujeres durante la guerra, sacrificó la vida que había imaginado. Toda su vida, en realidad –dice, poco a poco, y agradece que Angie no interrumpa ese hilo de pensamiento que no está segura del todo de dónde va a llevarla–. Y, por supuesto, quedaron cosas pendientes entre él y yo, cosas que… Bueno.

Carraspea, y le da un sorbo al vino que espera que la anime a continuar. Es ridículo. Peggy puede contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que las palabras le han fallado en la vida.

–Lo que quiero decir es que si Steve no hubiera muerto, probablemente me habría pedido matrimonio. Y yo le habría dicho que sí.

Con los ojos cerrados. Sin pensarlo. Steve era tan distinto de su primer prometido. De todos los hombres que había conocido hasta el momento. Que ha conocido aún a día de hoy. 

Quizás  _ ella _ le habría pedido matrimonio a él, si se para a pensarlo.

–¿Y por qué no ahora? –pregunta Angie, encogiendo un hombro, cejas alzadas, y Peggy hace acopio de ese valor que nunca le ha hecho falta conjurar para ponerse en la trayectoria de una bala, plantarse ante un coche en marcha, lanzarse de un avión en plena noche en territorio enemigo.

–Porque los dos somos personas distintas. Él dejó atrás a personas amadas para llegar hasta aquí. Y yo… En este tiempo me he enamorado de alguien más, aunque hasta ahora no he querido verlo.

Le lanza una mirada significativa a Angie, que la observa con los labios entreabiertos, incerteza y también una cierta dulzura en sus rasgos. Por lo menos, Peggy sabe que incluso si está a punto de ser rechazada, ha puesto su corazón en buenas manos.

–Inglesa… –susurra, y Peggy intenta disipar la emoción del momento con una mano en el aire, pero Angie se la atrapa al vuelo–. ¿En serio?

–Oh, bueno, parece que es mi debilidad. Artistas de ojos claros, tan atractivos que resulta  _ ridículo _ .

–Mira quién fue a hablar –dice Angie, risa clara y preciosa escapando por los bordes de las palabras–. Tengo tantas ganas de besarte ahora mismo, Inglesa.

Por supuesto, por mucho que estén en un barrio bastante artístico, ese no es el lugar. Las dos conocen otros locales en que podrían hacerlo libremente, a los que han ido a bailar en un par de ocasiones, aunque Peggy nunca ha querido arriesgarse demasiado. 

Sin embargo, esa noche no hay prisa. Siguen hablando mientras comen los postres y toman los cafés, y después pasean por el parque, donde no es tan extraño que caminen con sus dedos entrelazados, dejando que sus hombros se rocen, sus caderas.

Peggy mira al cielo, casi estrellado, en medio de Manhattan, y se maravilla de que pueda ser tan fácil. Quizás ella y Angie deberían estar discutiendo su futuro, todas las dificultades que sin duda van a encontrar. Pero, de momento, solo quiere conservar ese calor en el pecho, esa felicidad que parecen contagiarse la una a la otra cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran, que intercambian otra historia graciosa, que Angie se muerde el labio con su hilera de dientes como perlas.

–Entonces, tú y el Capitán Rogers…

–¿Sí?

–Bueno, ya sabes. Cosas pendientes… 

–Oh, no vas a tener la indiscreción de preguntarme  _ eso _ –dice Peggy, simulando estar completamente escandalizada, cuando en realidad es un alivio enorme, que a Angie no parezca importarle en lo más mínimo, que todo siga siendo exactamente como siempre entre ellas.

–No solo voy a preguntar, quiero  _ detalles _ –replica Angie, con una sonrisa traviesa que nunca las ha llevado a nada bueno, e incluso la fuerza de voluntad de Peggy tiene unos límites.

–Oh, ven aquí, Angie –susurra, atrayéndola hacia sí con una mano en la cintura, y Angie le pasa los brazos por el cuello.

No es la primera vez que se besan, pero esa noche, al aire libre, cuando sus labios se tocan, Peggy siente que, al fin, está empezando algo en lugar de terminarlo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Últimamente mi presencia por aquí no es muy fiable, y no puedo decir con seguridad qué proyectos terminaré, pero mientras, si queréis, podéis encontrarme en tumblr y en twitter:
> 
> tedecanyella.tumblr.com
> 
> @tedecanyella
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
